I hear wedding bells
by Lady Megaria
Summary: After the magic of mischief swayed over the Decepticons, the magic of love will cast it's veil. Sequel to Decepticon Magic.
1. Chapter 1

_**I hear wedding bells...**_

**(Ch 1: Decisions, location, arrival, SURPRISE!)**

** ACT l : DECISIONS**

It was two earth months since Megatron gave the new battle plans, and despite the lack of battles the decepticon base was almost frantic. Preparations were made at every turn, the nursery where Megatron's first born children will stay was being built, and also the chamber where Megaria will give birth. When Megatron found out that he was going to have twins he was practically on cloud nine. Almost immediately he tightened security all over the base, fearing any assault that may harm his family. Having a harsh childhood himself he didn't want his children to suffer the same fate. He even tried to restricting Megaria's daily routine but she told him that she was pregnant not invalid. He gave up on that idea knowing how stubborn she could be.

Besides the preparations for the new babies there were also the preparation for Starscream and Sakura's wedding. Oh how complicated life could be for the decepticon leader. Although until now it was all just talk and planning now they decided to pick the location and date. Megatron knew that the second the date was set the real preparations will begin. He could only hope that his wife wouldn't over exert herself.

**(With Starscream and Sakura.)**

In another part of the base Starscream was contemplating on his wedding with Sakura. When she said yes he felt like the world was his. He wanted this so bad. Ever since she put so much time and effort in to saving his mischievous little sister their love got stronger and stronger. Of course they were together before this incident but this seemed to strengthen their bond. Starscream was determined to make this the greatest day of Sakura's life and if anyone would dare to disrupt it he would personally sure that they would die a horrid and excruciatingly slow death. In a way he was acting like Megatron a few years back then he got married. Suddenly he felt a pair of delicate hands encircle his waist and instantly guessed who it was.

"Sakura, you shouldn't sneak up on a soldier like that, you could get hurt."

"Yes but I know for a fact that you won't hurt me silly."

"You wanna bet?" He suddenly spun around capturing her lips before she could dodge. It was little games like this that he loved the moast, the way she would pout and tell him he was unfair, the way she would embrace him or the way she would alwais blush... everything seemed to be perfect about her.

"Starscream, not here, not now, we still have work to do on our wedding."

"Screw work!"

"Starscream!" her warning tone made him let go. He knew her temper enough not to take risks.

"All right, all right, what is it?"

"I want to ask you about the location..." She trailed off not wanting to upset her lover, after all it was his wedding too.

"What about it?"

"Well have you thought of anything?" She asked nervously.

"No, I'm perfectly fine where ever it is. So do you have something in mind?" He asked with a smirk.

"Well, I would like it to be close to my family, so I was thinking that it could be in Konoha, the place I was born."

"That's perfect love, I think it's a great idea. We should talk to Megatron about this."

"Talk about what?" As if on cue Megatron appeared in the hall.

"How did you..."

"Over hear?" Megatron interrupted. "Well it's kinda hard not to considering you're in the hall right outside my quarters."

"Oh... I apologize; we were just about to ask about holding the ceremony in Konoha, Sakura's birth place."

" It can be arranged, but you should consult with my wife she handles this kind of thing better than me."

"Yes sir." Five minutes later Megaria cane in wearing her usual gothic attire.

"So, have you two decided on the location?"

"We decided it should be in Konoha, is it possible?" Sakura was the first to speak up.

"It is, but we will have to use the metamorphosis amulets."

"Why? Sakura's parrents already know about us being mechanical life forms." Megatron asked confused.

"This will prevent any complications, her parents know but the other people don't that's why we have to turn all of you in to you're organic versions."

"All right. So have you two decided on a date?"

"Yes in two and a half months." Starscream stated.

"Perfect. If we all leave in two days the preparations can be made by the wedding."

"Why so long for the preparations?" Sakura asked.

"Do you know how long it takes for the deliveries to be brought to Konoha?"

"Oh... Well I should call my parents to let them know."

"And one more thing, we would like you to be godparents."

"Of course Anything else?" Megatron asked really surprised that his second in command would ask him and hid wife such a thing.

"No sir... And tank you."

**(In another part of the base...)**

Stream Fire was having the time of her life. She knew that if they chose to be organics at the wedding she would need clothes and after a long and tiring shopping trip naturally dragging Demolisher with her she was now enjoying her new stuff. As a organic she was practically Sakura's counterpart. She had a nicely shaped body, with full d cupped breasts, her hair was pink but darker than Sakura's, and it reached mid back, and her eyes were a light greenish blue. Yup she looked great.

"Stream Fire!" A sudden voice called out. She whipped around but nobody was there. She dismissed this as paranoia but it called out again. "Stream Fire! Down here." She looked down and saw that the voice came from her cat.

"KYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. What are you, who are you why can you talk?"

"I'm your cat, I always talked but you can understand me only in your organic form."

"Elvira?"

"Actually my real name is Moraine. I want to warn you to be cautious at your brother's wedding."

"WHAT, WHY, WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN."

"Not so loud. I don't know for sure, but i can sense trouble ahead, all I can tell you now is that someone will try to ruin it."

"Someone? Who?"

"I told you all I know, but you better stay that way so I can warn you of any danger."

"El.. I mean Moraine, why are you telling me all this?"

"I'm you're guardian remember? It's like Megaria told you that day but what you didn't know is the fact that I protect you and all you're loved ones."

"Wow, but how did she catch you, I mean it's not like you're born for this stuff are you."

"Actually I was born to protect, you see the Maximov family saved my ancestors at a time of war and massacre. My people swore loyalty but the Maximoves wouldn't hear of it. They believed in alliance not subduing by making favors so a pact was made. They would ask for our help only in times of extreme urgency or to help protect the heirs of the family. Megaria is the strongest heir so she didn't need my protection but she entrusted me to you, a person who needed a little discipline."

"This is so cool. Is that how all the creatures in the five civilizations are allied to the Maximov family?"

"Yes, now come... you should finish preparing."

"Sure sure."

** ACT 2 : LOCATION**

Sakura was as anxious as ever, after her soon to be husband agreed that the wedding would be in Konoha it remained for her to contact her parents. She put the link in her personal computer and her mother appeared.

"Mom, hi there."

"Oh my little Sakura, so have you decided on the wedding?" Her mother asked excitedly getting straight to the point.

"Yes we have mom. It's in two months, and in Konoha."

"KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA Sakura chan that's wonderful but how did you convince him?"

"He said that as long as I'm happy he has no objection."

"Sakura chan he is so sweet. You know when I first saw him I thought that he would be a cold hearted person."

"Believe me mom he is nothing like that, he's just shy, but once he comes out of his shell he is the most wonderful man alive. By the way the Decepticons will come in a human form as to not cause panic."

"That's understandable sweetie but how do they transform in to humans."

"Special metamorphosis amulets do it."

"Oh... can you...uh ...you know...have babies?" Her mother asked completely red.

"Yes mom we can."

"Hallelijahhhhhhhhhh... I'm gonna be a grannyyyyyyyyyyy." Her mother yelled." Sakura chan I'm going to start preparing the rooms, when are you coming."

"In about two day's mom, Megaria said that the things she ordered for the wedding will start to arrive by then and we need to start work."

"All right dear, how is Megaria doing by the way."

"She's pregnant, second month."

"Aww so sweet."

"And she's having twins."

"Kawayyyyyyyyyyy, what does Megatron think."

"It's surprising how careful he is, I mean he practically lashes out at a pin drop, if he thinks it bothers her."

"Wow, now that's a man, hope yours is the same."

"Wow mom, i didn't think you still think that way, what would dad say."

"He would say that I'm as crazy as the day he married me."

"HEHEHE YOU SURE ARE MOM."

"All right honey see you when you get "

"Bye mom."

Sakura turned off the screen and headed to Starscream's quarters to give him the big news. 'Oh God, I still can't believe this is happening I feel like the happiest girl in the Universe. Really what did I do to deserve such wonderful man in my life?' She thought as she entered.

"Hello Beautiful." Was his immediate greeting.

"Hello my wonderful fiancé. Everything is ready. We can leave as soon as you are ready."

"Perfect honey." He said while kissing her."

The next day everyone was gearing ready for the trip to Konoha. All in their respective human forms. Megatron was a tall well built man with snow white hair that reached to his knees held in a single braid. His bangs were framing his aristocratic face and his red eyes could bore holes in a person's soul. He was wearing mostly black, and a leather trench coat. Starscream was physically similar to Megatron but he had long black spiky hair that reached just below his butt and covered his right eye. He was wearing clothes similar to his bot form. Demolisher looked like a standard army man and Stream Fire chose a light red sun dress with frilly lace edges and ballerina slippers. Cyclonus looked like a rocker stile Tydalwave wore a purple suit. The rest of the girls arrived a while ago, May, Tia, Vulkana and Rika wearing matching halter dresses that differed only in color: green, blue, red and yellow. But the official piece de resistance was Sakura and Megaria. Megaria was wearing a sculpted purple and black corset that left her shoulders bare along with a long gothic style three layer open skirt that reached to the ground that revealed black leather pants and knee high buckled boots. The first layer was slightly frilly and ended just under her but, the second ended just below her knees and the third was slightly dragging on the ground, all edged with the lace in the same style as the corset. Sakura was wearing a long white dress that reached mid thigh in the front and all the way to the ground in the back the edge decorated in splendid rose designs made from diamonds. It hugged her curves perfectly leaving her shoulders bare, his hair was in a high pony tail and her bangs curled. She had little make up, just lip gloss a pale eye shadow and thick mascara. Sakura and Megaria were like sisters and it was not unusual to see them always together but today they managed to steal every glance. As everyone boarded the Nemesis a serene atmosphere engulfed all but Stream Fire. She was holding Moraine close and occasionally glancing at the feline for any sign of disturbances. This would be a long trip...

** ACT 3: ARRIVAL**

It took an entire day or travelling even with the space bridge but finally they were entering the Milky Way Sakura's galaxy and heading for Earth. Excitement was buzzing on the Nemesis. Naturally Stream Fire decided to have some fun by popping out of random places and scaring the living day lights out of her fellow Decepticons. But not all was fun and games as Sakura sulked a little remembering why she left. After her long time crush Sasuke returned to Konoha with his team everyone seemed to forget about her and replace her with that bitch Karin. Slowly she lost her friends except Tsunade and Shizune. Of course she told them also about her wedding and asked them to keep it a secret till she arrived so it would be a surprise to her village. Pushing all depressive thoughts aside she reminded herself that they weren't real friends and concentrated on how happy she is with her lover, soon she joined the game of truth or dare but it was short lived as they reached Earth. The Nemesis shifted to invisible mode as to not arouse panic as they entered the atmosphere. Only one thing was on Sakura's mind as they hovered just over Konoha ' I'm back '

** ACT 4: SURPRISE!**

Sasuke Uchiha, last of the Uchiha clan was walking through Konoha with two annoying bitches latched on his arms, Karin on the right yelling her lungs an Ino on the left who was equally loud.

"Do you really think that you will have my Sasuke you blonde bimbo?" Karin screeched.

"He was never you're whore, go back to sucking off Orochimaru!" Ino yelled back. Ignoring them he went further till he reached the Haruno estate where he saw Tsunade chatting with his old teammate's mother. He knew Sakura left but never gave it much thought, but by their excited whispers they were hiding something. All of a sudden Shizune appeared equally excited, as well as mister Haruno and some of her relatives. 'WTF, there is definitely something going on' he thought to himself as he approached the slug Queen, whores in tow. As he was about to ask what was going on he heard Ino's and Karin's screams and looked up there they were looking only to be startled himself. Seemingly out of nowhere an enormous ship appeared, its enormous wing span bathing Konoha in an eerie shadow. Was he seeing things? Aliens don't exist right? So many questions were going through his head at the moment. The menacing ship seemed to hover just over the Haruno estate; he could clearly recognize weapons on the chassis and the immense motors. Then it happened, the large doors opened but what they revealed shocked him beyond belief. Instead of all the sci-fi creatures he was imagining it revealed his old teammate Sakura Haruno, and company. All of the Harunos along with Tsunade and Shizune didn't show the least sign of surprise as she got down and now that he had a better look at het he decide he liked her allot, she was beautiful and elegant, he wanted to talk to her but found it impossible as a dark haired stranger kissed her. She took him to her former master and presenter him, the following words angered the Uchiha like no other:

"Tsunade, Shizune, this is Starscream, my fiancé..."


	2. Wedding planning Decepticon style

**Ch 2: Wedding planning Decepticon style **

An angry Sasuke stomped to the Hokage hell bent on finding out what was going on, for God's sake who were these people.

"Lady Hokage, what is the meaning of this? Who are these people, and more importantly what dose Sakura have to do with them?"

"Uchiha, I see you like to spy on me but since you asked so nicely… These are the Decepticons, they are the ones Sakura left with after you and her so called friends abandoned her. Although I would prefer her talents here in Konoha it's more than clear that she can develop to her full potential with them. And she's here now because she is getting married."

"With who?"

"Why the sudden interest Uchiha? Last time I checked you had your brood mares in check. What changed?"

"Hn, I'm not interested."

"Then, why all the questions?"

"Just curious…"

"Right, well you'll be happy to know that right after the wedding she is leaving permanently. She only came here to be close to her family during this time."

That caught the Uchiha off guard; he had a lot to do so he could get her. Now that he saw her he knew that the new Uchihas would be at the epitome of physical fitness, her powerful genes perfecting his clan's. He had to have her as soon as possible. He glanced at her a second time and almost let out a growl as he saw her kiss the stranger. God he hated him already. The way he hovered around Sakura virtually blocking him out was getting on his nerves, and the way she was responding to his attentions, hugging, kissing and just being with him made his blood boil. That should be him in her arms not the new guy. Karin and Ino picked up his glare and took a glance in that direction only to realize that he was staring at Sakura's fiancé. They were outraged, how dare she waltz back in Konoha like she owned the place and catch Sasuke's attention like that. But it was Ino who ultimately took the first step.

"Hey Forehead, long time no see!"

"Yamanaka-san…"

"Woa, why so formal?"

"……"

"I mean we're still best friends right?" Ino continued with a fake smile. Sakura gave her a 'how dare you' glare and promptly walked off without a second glance. In a desperate attempt to catch Sasuke's attention Ino tried one last trick and went up to the first guy she met a white haired guy with a gorgeous body and the most piercing red eyes.

"Hey sexy, would you like me to show you around?" She asked in a seductive tone, making sure she rubbed against him.

"No! Get the hell away!" was his short reply.

"Aw, why not?"

"Why do you think?" He asked holding up his hand revealing his wedding ring to her and making a quick dismissal sign. Ino went back to her original place and continued to glare at the couple as her company.

Stream Fire picked up on the glares shot at them. Looking at the guilty party and then at Moraine for confirmation she went to Megaria to warn her about the possible wedding crashers.

"Megaria, can I talk to you?"

"Of course you can."

"I think that they will try to sabotage the wedding."She said motioning to the three.

"I know they will try, that's why I have cyber viruses all over the place, if anything happens I'll know."

"Wow you are cautious."

"I am, now go enjoy yourself, if anything I'll call you."

"All right."As if on cue Megatron appeared in a more than foul mood, the menacing aura surrounding him making most of the Decepticons wince."Anything wrong my love?" she asked trying to figure out her husband's displeasure.

"Nothing, just an encounter with a local prostitute."He muttered annoyed. How dare she try to come between him and his growing family? He would make sure she would suffer for that. He calmed down instantly as he felt his wife's hand caress his face, and joined the others. On the other hand Starscream was surrounded by Sakura's relatives. He felt a little nervous about it but quickly shrugged it off as his fiancé gave him a playful nudge. They all went inside and started discussing the details.

"So have you planned anything about how it's gonna happen?"

"Well, by tomorrow all of the wedding material should start coming, along with the tailors that till make the dress and the brides maid's outfits, the catering will come a day earlier than the wedding as the florist. And at the wedding Megaria's going to take Starscream to the altar, she and Megatron agreed to be out godparents by the way and Moraine will bring the rings."

"That's wonderful dear but who's Moraine?"Her mother asked.

"MEOW" The cat protested loudly as to make her presence known. At the sight of the beautiful sapphire blue creature Sakura's mom squealed like a little school girl and immediately hugged the animal. Moraine eventually squirmed out of her grip and on the floor where she darted straight to Stream Fire. The conversations lasted well into the night and when they finally decided to retreat everybody was exhausted. Only Megatron and the Hokage stayed up to finish the plans for an alliance between the Decepticons and Konoha. Sakura and Starscream shared a room and while he slept Sakura decided to take a stroll through the Haruno estate. While almost as big as the Uchiha one the Haruno estate was full of lush gardens rather than training grounds, mainly because her family was made of business people not shinobi. Walking through the garden she felt a foreign yet familiar presence. She used an earth jutsu learned from May to spike the intruder out.

"What do you want Uchiha?"She asked the stunned Uchiha truly annoyed.

"Hn… to talk to you…"Came his smooth reply.

"And you just happen to be stalking me for this?"

"HN…I'm not a stalker… but I have my sights on you…"

"Care to explain...?"

"You've changed, a lot actually, and it attracts me." He said with a smirk.

"If you think I'm going to leave the man of my dreams to become you're brood mare go get your head checked Uchiha." She snarled at him. If he was someone else he would have backed off but he teleported next to her and grabbed her waist.

"Silly girl, I know you still love me… I only have to remind you." And with that he slanted his mouth over hers but was pushed back into the nearest tree affectively denting it. "What the hell?" He snarled but it was short lived as Sakura attacked leaving him no option but to flee. He would be back but not tonight. Sakura stomped of into the house and to her bedroom where she found a waiting Starscream and jumped in his arms.

"What's wrong love?" he asked concerned, seeing his fiancé in that state.

"I couldn't sleep and went for a stroll, the Uchiha was stalking me and he had the nerve to try and kiss me." She sobbed on his shoulder. Starscream however was outraged but he had plenty of time for revenge, now he had to calm his Sakura and make her forget about the bastard.

"It's all right Sakura he's gone now, just forget about the bastard and relax. I'll never let him near you again." He soothed her as she calmed down. Then he proceeded to flip her over pining her to the bed kissing her with all his might. She was surprised at first but happily responded to his attention. As they continued their heated make out session they got bolder and started to remove each other's clothes until they were left in only their underwear. They lay together in bed truly enjoying each other's company until finally they fell into a light slumber.

The next morning as predicted the deliveries started to arrive, many small commercial ships landed in the main yard of the Haruno estate bringing fine silks precious and rare gems exotic flowers and other merchandise. Also the tailors arrived and the girls were having their fittings taken, sakura being the first, after that they proceeded to pick the materials, the bride's maids dresses will be a light lavender color with light amethyst decorations. The design was a simple halter with the skirt reaching to the ground and gloves. Megaria's outfit was similar to the bride's maids but it was a dark purple. Sakura's wedding dress would be a blinding white long gown that hugged her curves till mid thigh and then widened in a beautiful full skirt with diamond patterns at the base. It had a v neck that revealed a generous amount of cleavage while the diamond patterned gloves sakura flower neck piece and waist long veil with cherry blossom tiara completed the outfit. With all the dress details made the girls went to see the church where the event will take place. Megatron and Starscream were gone early in the morning to the Hokage to discuss the terms of the new allegiance and would join them in the afternoon.

After the Uchiha incident as they called it everyone was on full guard, wearing their battle attire and full weapons. Stream Fire had Moraine in her arms and was especially vigilant of their surroundings knowing that not only the duck butt was up to something but also his whores. And speaking of the devils there they were in front of them. As they walked ignoring them the red head was the first to speak up.

"Well if it isn't the whore and her convoy. What's up girls, looking for a good corner to show off?" She asked in a mocking tone.

"We're not you Karin, next time look in a mirror before you yell whore!" Sakura replies smirking in delight as her face went red with rage.

"And who would want your corners I bet you have the whole place covered." Stream Fire added Moraine purring in agreement.

"SHUT IT SQUIRT! Karin shrieked.

"Why? You don't like hearing the truth?" Megaria asked, the amused glint in her eyes making Karin flitch.

"So the only way you scanks can defend yourselves id by ganging up on people?" Ino asked trying to turn the tables.

"It's called supporting each other, you know like friends do but since you don't have any real ones I suppose you wouldn't know." Tia butted in annoyed.

"Whatever bitches I still have Sasuke-kun…" She replied grabbing him making Karin snarl.

"Yes you know it could be considered zoophilia." Rika snickered ah the thought. "Maybe the result will be a yellow retarded duck." She added making the others laugh and earning a glare from the Uchiha.

"YOU BITCHES!!!" Ino and Karin screamed simultaneously.

"You whores!!!" May shot back.

"ENOUGH!" the Uchiha yelled truly getting tired of this. "I would like to speak to Sakura in private." He said as he went to grab her wrist but was shoved off by an irritated Sakura.

"I have nothing to discuss with you Uchiha, and if you touch me again I won't hesitate to rip your arm of." She said in a warning tone that made him back of slightly but not completely.

"BACK OFF NOW." He turned only to run into Starscream Megatron and Demolisher, all looking truly pissed. He backed off not knowing how powerful they were and avoiding a major fight, after all he was still under supervision.

As he witnessed the group walk of he knew that this was not the end of it.

On the other hand Sakura and her group reached the church. It was beautiful with majestic columns and a large cherry blossom field surrounding it. After the reservations were made they all went to the hot springs to relax a bit. Still irritated by the incident the previous day Megatron reserved the whole place so they would have some much needed privacy. Once in, they all started talking about the day's events. The allegiance to Konoha was a success, and the rest of the meeting was about the wedding. The whole village was buzzing with the news. Just then an orange blob tumbled in with most of the gate keepers behind him.

"We're sorry, we couldn't keep him out, an old man apologized as Naruto jumped up.

"SAKUTA-CHAN, YOU'RE REALLY MARYING THAT BAS…" He was cut short by two fists that connected with his face.

"If you ever insult my fiancé like that it will be your last." Sakura said in a warning tone.

"Call my brother a bastard again and I'll chop off your cock and shove it sown you're throat."Stream Fire joined in.

"But Sakura…"

"No buts' Naruto, leave us alone!"

Naruto left dejected, knowing full well he deserved it after abandoning her.

_Flashback_

"_Wow Sakura you should see Karin and Sasuke, I mean she is so talented and smart and strong…"_

"_Naruto all she can do is track chakra."_

"_You're just jealous that Sasuke didn't pick you as his girlfriend. Too bad, Karin is much better and you know it."With that Sakura stormed off to the Hokage's office. He thought she will get over it but the next day they didn't find her anywhere so they went to Tsunade, maybe she saw her. _

"_Baa-chan have you seen Sakura?"_

"_Yes, Naruto I did." She said with no emotion._

"_Where is she I mean she can't still be angry?"_

"_She left the village Naruto; yesterday she came to my office and gave up citizenship to this place. She left the village at midnight."_

"_But why did she leave?"_

"_She said that it was better if she left because she is no longer needed in this place and has been replaced with someone better." At this nothing could stop the pang of guilt that ran through him. Knowing full well the extent of the damage he caused he left the Hokage office. Her absence was immediately noticed as more and more losses were registered at the hospital, the day care center where she used to work closed down di to the children refusing to come without their beloved teacher, the Hokage was rarely out of her office due to the extra work, and the general bad mood everyone was in. The only people happy were Karin and Ino who were with the Uchiha._

_End Flashback_

As they finished their bath the Decepticons returned to the Haruno estate. After they ate dinner they all went out no one feeling very tired. Most of them went in to the forest for a game of hide and seek. Megatron and Megaria went to the Hokage Mountain while Starscream and Sakura went to her old training ground.

**(With Megatron and Megaria.)**

They were standing on the peak of the mountain; a cool breeze wisped across them as the watched the stars together. The only thing that mattered right then was each other. They held each other close knowing that these moments were rare and demanded to be savored to the max. Suddenly Megaria pulled away making Megatron gaze at her curiously.

"Megatron love I have something to show you…" She said as she started to unbutton her trench coat and raise her blouse.

"What are you…?" but his words died out as he saw the now very visible baby bump that appeared on her stomach. He touched it with so much tenderness even he didn't think he had, as if it would shatter under his touch. He gave a proud smile and proceeded to embrace his wife and kiss her like no tomorrow.

**(With Starscream and Sakura.)**

After she showed him every place she used to train they found themselves playing a game of catch through the trees unaware on the red tomoe eyes that were burning hole in them. Starscream was the first to pick up the foreign presence. Three years with Sakura and training with her so they could be together made him unofficially an s-ranked ninja. He used his null rays to flush out the spy only to reveal the god dammed Uchiha. Sakura was behind him ready to give him a piece of her mind.

"Face it Uchiha, you lost, now do yourself a favor and get the hell lost." Starscream said in an irritated tone.

"Not until I have what I came for." He said as he charged at him with his chidori at full blast. Starscream easily caught his attack and sent it back via strands of water that shocked Sasuke and sent him to the ground. Despite his high tolerance for electricity the zap almost knocked him out. He regained his composure only to be interrupted by his stalkers. Karin and Ino attacked Sakura but some swift punches on her behalf left them almost lifeless on the ground. These people are dangerous he thought as he tried to gain the upper hand but Starscream Gut hum in a choke hold and gave him a good hit with his null ray effectively paralyzing him.

"So this is the great Uchiha… I hope I made this clear: if you ever touch Sakura again you will die an agonizing slow death." And with that they left the training grounds and went back to the Haruno estate, clearly happy with their night's events. No one asked them what happened to get them in such a good mood. They retreated to their room where they went straight to bed, exhausted. Falling in to a light sleep in each other's arms they whispered a small I love you, for the first time to each other and let darkness consume them.


	3. Ch:3 Decepticon Femmes vs Earth Bitches

**Decepticon Femmes vs. Earth Bitches **

The next day Sakura and Stream Fire decided to go shopping together; after all they'll soon be sisters in law. Moraine was as per usual in Stream Fire's arms scouting the area for anyone who would spoil their fun. They were wearing matching red cheongsam dresses that reached to the ground that were split up to just beneath the hip revealing black skin tight pants and high heeled knee high boots. They had a gold dragon design that coiled around the dresses accentuating their splendid curves. Sakura's hair was in a single braid that started at her shoulders and left her bangs to frame her face, while Stream Fire had it in a spiky high bun. Walking through the streets of Konoha to the shopping center they didn't fail to notice the hungered gazes directed at them. Many men stopped in their tracks at the sight of the pink haired goddesses. Suddenly there was a poof of smoke. After it cleared it revealed Kakashi, Sitting in front of them with a smile beneath his mask.

"Sakura, long time no see…"

"I could say the same for you Sensei."

"You know I'm not your teacher anymore."He said with a smile. 'When were you ever' Sakura thought but continued the conversation politely.

"So would you come to join me and a few others for lunch with your little friend?"

"Actually…"

"Great! Let's go!" He cut her off before she could refuse.

"Is he always like this?" Stream Fire asked glaring.

"Only when the jerk is hiding something." Sakura replied irritated. And she was spot on. In the local they went in they found the whole Konoha 12 sitting around a large table and by the looks of things it was all planed out. She gave Kakashi an A for creativity, but still was mad at him for pulling such a stunt. And to really make her day they seated her next to the duck himself. Stream Fire was sitting next to her seemingly as annoyed as her as she herself felt gazes shot toward her. She sat between Sakura and Neji. Ultimately Kakashi broke the awkward silence.

"So Sakura, what have you been doing these past three years?" He asked a little nervous. By the way they left Sasuke Karin and Ino last night he knew not to mess with angered Decepticons.

"Not much, missions, training, medical aid, you know anything to be of help." She said in a bored tone.

"Funny, since you left the Konoha hospital has been losing lots of patients," He said trying to pull out the guilty card. He knew that her major flaw was her caring heart, maybe she would return if they played their cards right. He knew she left Konoha bitter and realized full well that they were all to blame but the village needed her skills.

"That's actually a surprise Kakashi." She replied in a serious tone. 'BINGO' he thought. "But when I left the village I was certain you found someone better than me for this job."She said glaring.

"But who would be better at this than you Sakura chan?" Naruto asked.

"You should know, you pointed her out." Sakura calmly replied making the blond idiot sink down in his seat.

On the other hand Neji Hyuuga could not take his eyes off Sakura's friend that was seemingly amused by the conversation. He was very attracted originally to Sakura but as Sasuke and his team returned he just went along with the others. He was greatly disappointed as he found out that Konoha's Blossom had left, and he lost any chance to be with her. Upon her return and the news of her wedding to the Decepticon made him angry but now he had a chance with her little friend and he would be dammed if he let anyone interfere.

"So what's your name?" He asked politely getting the new girl's attention.

"My name is Stream Fire." She responded turning to him.

"What a strange name." He mused not realizing he said it out loud. She gave him a glare and promptly turned to Sakura, Moraine giving him a hiss of annoyance. Tenten nudged him hard in the ribs for trying to get involved with the new girl. After dating for the past two years she would not let some little pinky steal her man. She looked straight at Stream Fire with a menacing glare that would send chills up anyone's spine and asked in a sticky sweet voice.

"So how did you two meet?"

"Sakura healed me after I was almost fatally injured. It's funny how from friends we'll become sisters." She replied in a happy tone.

"Sisters?"

"Yup, she's getting married to my brother."

"That bas…" Naruto started but quickly shut up as he got three warning glares.

"Stream Fire, do you have a boyfriend?" Kiba butted in.

"Yes I do actually." She replied seeing the disappointment in his eyes. Like hell she would give Demolisher up for that mutt. Ultimately she felt a nasty aura behind her. It didn't take a genius to know that girly boy behind her was jealous, as most of the other females in the place. Sakura sensed the hostility beamed toward Stream Fire and decided to end the little meeting Kakashi managed to start.

"We should go Now Stream Fire we still have shopping to do and the others will wonder where we are."

"Sure Sakura-chan. Let's go."

As they left the local they could feel the glares on their backs. Sakura was weary of the attention they seemed to attract.

"Stream Fire, I would like you to be careful around these people especially Neji."

"You mean girly boy that sat next to me?"

"Yes him, I'm not sure but I think he's interested in you, and like all of these bastards will not stop simply because you refuse him."

"I've noticed, but for now let's enjoy ourselves." The following hours were filled with laughing gossip and other little things.

**(Meanwhile…)**

"Girls we have to do something about the Decepti-bitches that have invaded Konoha before we lose all our boyfriends." Tenten yelled at the mass of girls that had gathered in the forest. They were all either fangirls or just jealous bitches, who wanted nothing but to rip the Decepticon femmes to bits. There were about 200 girls in total.

"Yea, we should make them pay, I mean they come here like they own the place and proceed to degrade us and make us look bad."

"You said it sister!" A random one shouted.

"We should get them at the festivities tonight." Hinata suggested worried that Naruto would leave her. "I mean this is the celebration of the new alliance and they will be there for sure."

"And I have the perfect plan…" Karin snickered, an evil glint in her eyes as she told them the plan. They all nodded in agreement and set to work.

Back at the Haruno estate they all were preparing for the big event. Suddenly as the girls were changing in Sakura's old bedroom Moraine's eyes glowed bright red indicating she sensed something. A water screen appeared and the clearly saw the guilty party plotting against them. Not being the least bit scared they snickered at the thought of teaching the bitches a lesson they would never forget. As they exited the men were confused as to see them in battle gear with discreet decorations that made them look like simple gothic outfits.

The men shrugged it off and considering that they just wanted to be safe from anyone of those annoying fan boys. As they entered the crowd they were instantly separated from the girls by a flurry of fangirls that surrounded them.

"HI THERE. I'm Yuki, one of the organizers of the event and I would like you to participate in some of the games that will take place in the forest." A Brown haired girl practically screamed in their ears. They immediately recognized her as one of the plotters and gave each other a smirk before going with her. Keeping a telekinetic path open between them they managed to talk without her hearing.

"_I'm so excited…"Rika squealed._

"_We all are." Said Megaria._

"_Is Lazerbeak in position?" Sakura asked truly wanting to put this on YouTube._

"_Yes he is and also lots of cyber viruses." Tia snickered._

"_I'm giddy all over." Stream Fire yelled almost trembling with anticipation._

"_Can't wait." Vulkana added._

"_Oh the humiliation." May added for dramatization._

As they reached a clearing in the middle of the forest, far away from anyone who could hear or intervene Yuki suddenly turned with a smirk on her face.

"Have fun suckers." She said in a mock tone and poofed near the tree line where other girls emerged surrounding them.

"Oh we will." They all muttered as they faked surprise.

"So… 'Ino spoke up' you the all mighty Decepticon femmes fell for the simplest of traps… I'm surprised… I thought you will be cleverer than that." She finished with a sneer.

"You thought you could just waltz in this place, make us look like whores and incompetent imbeciles and get away with it?" Karin continued obviously not having a clue about the real reason they were here. As they closed in Megaria gave the signal.

"MAY, NOW!" She yelled. May in return slammed her heal in to the ground causing an enormous barrier of crystal spikes, sharper than surgical steel trap the offending party in a giant ring.

"Did you actually thing that a small trick like that would fool us?" Megaria sneered venom dripping from her voice. The terrified girls were desperately looking for an escape tout but to no avail. They were at the Decepticon's mercy. Karin was the first to yell:

"Stay calm you losers, there's 200 of us and only 7 of them. You whores can't hurt us." She yelled thinking she had the upper hand.

"BIG MISTAKE!" Stream Fire hollered as Megaria gave the next signal. May punched the ground below turning it in to nerubian marble a mega hart rock that had natural steel veins that made it impossible to use earth jutsu. Adding to the horror of the Konoha girls the entire structure started to sink into the ground making calling for help impossible. The top layer of spikes started to stretch forming a sort of roof while Vulkana made floating fire balls to light up the make shift arena. Just before it closed Moraine Lazerbeak and the cyber viruses jumped down scattering all around except for the cat that simply stood beside her master.

"So now you're gonna sick the flea bitten dust rag at us?" Tenten asked amused.

"You really should have shut up." Stream fire said with a smirk. Suddenly the temperature dropped to just above freezing point. Water started collecting around the feline gradually freezing and making it look bigger. By the time it stopped there was a giant ice Panther in the line of battle its demonic blue eyes and dagger like teeth making the whole mob back up. Karin was the first to sense enormous chakra flares that could frighten a demon as the girls took fighting stances. This was dangerous and to make it worse most of her groups weren't even ninja. They welled up as much courage as they had and attacked the Decepticon femmes, hell bent on winning. Straight from the beginning Sakura and Megaria went for the kunoichi. Tenten avoided their offence and made a bee line for Stream Fire using her weapon master technique to try to finish her fast and have Neji all to herself again. Stream Fire saw this and being a weapon master herself launched a wall of bullets as she used double machine guns to deflect her opponent's attack and effectively launch a counter attack. Most of the mob was down in seconds as Rika used her explosives to knock them out. As long as no one died they would end up as the good guys.

In another part of the forest Sasuke and Neji were looking for two magnificent rosettes. They saw them leave with someone and taking the opportunity to catch them alone they followed shortly after assuring that Megatron and Starscream along with the others were occupied. Neji suddenly stopped in his tracks wide eyed.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked annoyed. Neji only pointed speechless at the giant crystal dome that was emitting monstrous amounts of chakra. They climbed up the alien structure that strangely resembled the coliseum shocked by what they saw inside. The Decepticon Girls were battling Konoha ones in defense. It didn't take a genius to know that that it was a trap against the Decepticons. But by the way they were fighting they obviously had the upper hand. As the fight ended the structure rose from the ground and gradually disappeared as if it was never there.

"I hope that this is a lesson to all that you cannot defeat us so easily. If you ever pull a stunt like that again there will be dire consequences." Sakura declared as they left the pile of pathetic Kunoichi in a miserable state.

Suddenly Karin Ino and Tenten attacked them from behind but were stopped by a massive shock wave but ultimately May was the first to yell.

"SOUNDWAVE!!!" She exclaimed happily as she jumped on the new stranger. He was a weird one wearing mostly blue with a hoodie that resembled a cassette player, a black panther by his side. Besides him another two arrive annoyingly similar to Sakura's fiancé. This little reunion gave Neji the perfect gap to Stream Fire who was keeping an eye out in the shadows. He approached cautiously till he was tight behind her.

"Well, fancy meeting you here love." He whispered in a seductive tone, his breaths fanning her neck.

"What the hell do you want?" Stream Fire asked turning around only to meet his lips on hers. She instantly closed her mouth trying to pry herself from his grasp. Neji pulled back suddenly as a shot almost decapitated him. He looked irritated at his attacker and came face to face with an angry Demolisher. As he was about to counter he felt a stinging pain to his family jewels and a hard punch to the face. Stream Fire ran to Demolisher and jumped in his arms. Moraine made her appearance and saw her master almost crying in Demolisher's arms. She instantly charged at Neji knocking him in to the pile of unconscious girls right on top of his cousins. The rest of the Decepticons arrived a moment later with a mega furious Starscream in front. It took Thundercracker Skywarp and Soundwave to hold him down. Megatron Scolded his wife for her wreck less behavior But soon ended up kissing her. As they went on their way back to the Haruno estate for some much needed rest Sasuke jumped from his hiding spot to retrieve his fallen allay. This was going to be harder than he thought, as for Ino and Karin, he would take care of them later...

**AN: So review people. I wanna know what you think.**


	4. Ch 4: Revenge is a bitch

**Revenge is a bitch**

The next day at the Haruno estate things were getting pretty heated up as the girls along with the Hokage and Shizune were chatting in Sakura's old bedroom about the night's events, laughing their asses off.

"DID YOU SEE BLONDIE'S EXPRESSION WHEN THE BOMB WENT OFF IN HER FACE?" May laughed so hard she had to clutch her stomach. "GOODBYE EYEBROWS AND WELCOME RECEEDING HAIR LINE!" She continued amused. She was referring to when Ino decided to attack Rika and she defended herself with a small incendiary bomb. Ino's eyebrows and half her hair was burnet making her look like a maniac.

"What about the red head? She got a nice coat of fluorescent cow vomit green paint and a broken nose and jaw." Sakura added clearly amused. "I'm sorry I didn't give her black eyes to match."

"That's my student, you rock." Tsunade yelled taking another swing of sake. Megaria was the only silent one, smirking at the whole scenario. They noticed eventually and seemed concerned.

"Megaria-san, are you all right." Shizune asked cautiously knowing that stress could harm a pregnant woman.

"I'm fine Shizune, and please call me only Megaria." She said reclining in a contemplating position, a sinister smirk adorning her once peaceful face. "I was thinking about our little game of chess…" She said looking them straight into the eyes.

"What…?" They asked in unison.

"All I'm saying is that they started the offence now we should strike back." Megaria said with a grin that rivaled Megatron's, the evil promise behind it would have been enough to send Prime packing if he ever saw it. The rest of the room picked up on the idea and soon the bride herself asked the Question that seals their revenge.

"What do you have in mind?" She was rewarded with the cruelest smirk ever. One that held so many dark promises that everyone felt the suddenly thick atmosphere.

In another part of the household the men were also plotting revenge.

"So… oh glorious leader, why did you summon us." Starscream asked puzzled as to Megatron's sudden good mood. He had sulked since the whole Ino incident at their arrival and it had gotten worse since the blasted Hyuuga and Uchiha made advances toward the decepticon rosettes.

"I was thinking about the pesky suitors the have been disturbing out femmes in this special time…" He said with a sadistic smile adorning his face. "And I've concluded that they need to be punished…"

"But Megatron sir if you kill them it will compromise the wedding!" Demolisher yelled truly afraid of his master's plan.

"I don't intend to kill them Demolisher, I know for a fact that with prides like theirs public humiliation and mental torture is the way to handle them." He said with a hint of amusement. Quickly the other men in the room picked up on the general idea and smirked. Oh yes they would be in for it so bad…

"I have to ask sir, since when did you become so… let's say creative in the arts of revenge and torment…?" Soundwave suddenly asked.

"You forget who I'm married to…" Was Megatron's simple reply.

The next few days were surprisingly peaceful. It seemed like the Konoha girls had won the battle as the decepticon femmes weren't seen out of the Haruno estate. The others weren't anywhere to be found; the decepticons seemed to have disappeared. The Konoha girls: Karin Ino Hinata Tenten and Hanabi were on top of the world. Despite the broken bones, burns, loss of eyebrows, hair and dignity they were almost parading around village, nothing that a little false lashes and wigs couldn't fix, right? Well they needed them all right, because after Rika's incendiary bombs they had only a few patches of hair left except for the Hyuugas which had the luck to dodge the flames and only had to shorten it.

Today was a surprisingly bright day and it was time to hit the beach. They were wearing very revealing outfits hoping to catch the attention of some certain shinobi. The first target was Sasuke, Ino and Karin making their way to him and rubbing suggestively before losing their tops and lying next to him. Next were Neji and Naruto with Tenten and Hinata and finally Hanabi who took a seat near Kiba. All seemed well until the boys seemed to jerk up and gawk at a seemingly interesting sight. A horrid scream almost erupted out of their mouths after what they saw. They were back in full force. As the decepticons made their way to the beach they earned stares and screams from the locals who couldn't get enough of them The girls were beautiful and elegant all wearing matching white sun dresses and ballet slippers. The men were a terrifying sight for anyone who would try to approach.

Ignoring the STD infested pests as Megatron called them they preceded to a more secluded part of the beach where they could have some much needed privacy and put their plans in to action. They were waiting for the right moment. Seemingly minding their own business they started to have fun in the water, Megatron and Starscream being extremely vigilant as to the moves of the offending party. The Konoha group approached them seemingly innocent and stopped right behind them. Tsunade was the first to speak up as she came with the Decepticons.

"I hope you're not looking for trouble, or else I'll have you doing community service for the rest of your lives." She said in an eerie calm voice.

"We just wanted to apologize for what happened in the forest and be friends again." Karin spoke up first. The rest all nodded but by Moraine's glowing red eyes they were all lying.

"Well all right… Shizune bring some drinks for our new friends!" Tsunade ordered. Sakura and Megaria offered to help with the drinks. They all had a mild anesthetic in them but the Decepticons along with the Hokage and her assistant already drank the antidote and would be immune. The small quantity in each made sure that they would fall asleep in about two hours. Protected by the powerful light genjutsu Sakura created they all had plenty of time to act.

By midnight Sasuke and Neji started to stir and wake up. Neji was the first to notice that they weren't on the beach but in the middle of the Konoha Park, in the middle of a hysterically laughing mob. Panic struck then as they saw what they were wearing. Sasuke was wearing a very and I mean very skimpy baby pink thong and bra set that covered virtually nothing, high heeled sandals and full make up while Neji was wearing a princess outfit in the same color with a heart shaped hole in the back that showed off his ass . He had a gothic style writing the said 'Gay uke for the masses' written on the left side of his ass and little did Sasuke know that he had the same. They tried to teleport but found out it was impossible. A little note that dropped from Neji's tiara told then the problem: 'NO CHACKRA! GO FIGURE.' They ran as fast as they could in the direction of their houses not knowing that Ratbat was filming absolutely everything including their reaction to the fact that the writings were in fact real tattoos. It seems that Skywarp's new found skills as a tattoo artist came in useful. By the morning the video would have at least two billion views. Wait till they saw themselves on Youtube…

Meanwhile in front of the Konoha hospital five unsuspecting victims were waking up.

"Man that was weird." Karin Said

"Yea, I totally agree- GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH." Ino suddenly shrieked in horror as she was the first to notice their predicament. They were all wearing rangy clown clothes and were covered in that hideous paint that Karin was the last time they encountered the Decepticon femmes. They had no wigs or false lashes making their almost balled heads stick out like beacons. The worst part was that they were in a large wagon filled with hay. The wagon was pulled by cows, and had stray dogs all around eating bits of dog food of the side of the wagon. The strangest feature was a large pole with a broken pot in the middle of the hay. As they tried to teleport out of sight they were confronted by the same dilemma that Sasuke and Neji had, no chakra.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?" Karin shrieked, not knowing what was happening. A little note fell out of the pot, and it had a little poem that made everything clear.

_**Ripe is a plum**_

_**Ivy makes you itch**_

_**You wenches are dumb**_

_**Revenge is a bitch…**_

As they got out of the wagon they saw a large sign that explained the meaning of the broken pit to all and they finally noticed the massive laughing crowd. They sped to their homes in a flurry not daring to look back and certainly never intending to mess with the decepticon femmes again. They knew when they were beaten and when to back up. These girls were better and they would have to live with it. Ino was the first who realized her mistake. Before Sasuke's arrival she and Sakura were best friends. In betraying her she lost probably one of the most important persons in her life. Looking back at her behavior since Sasuke came back she realized that she really was a whore. She had lowered herself to Karin's level… and hated herself for it...

Karin on the other hand was outraged by her situation. She was planning about a billion ways to get back at the pinky for this as she was washing the paint off. Then another little note slipped from her clothes. She let out a shriek of furry after reading it.

'_**Unlike the last time, this paint is permanent… Enjoy.'**_

What they didn't see was Lazerbeak filming all of the action and sending it live on Youtube… Oh wait till they found out…

Back at the Haruno estate it was peaceful, as almost all were asleep. Starscream and Sakura were in the middle of the garden looking at the full moon, the serene atmosphere making the moment seem almost magic. It was as if the cherry trees were trying to hide the couple from the world. Starscream couldn't be happier. Never in his life would he have thought that he would fall in love, marry and why not… start a family… Everything seemed so surreal that if made him think of fairy tales. Here he was holding his future wife in his hands beneath the stars. He would make sure that moments like this would be a frequency in their life. As they started to doze off, he teleported them to their room where they undressed and cuddled in the silk sheets. Tomorrow would be a very interesting and eventful day…

Meanwhile… Megatron and Megaria were taking a long hot bath together. They both needed to relax after this day. Megatron was feeling fairly proud of their little mischief and by the fact that he was spending some much needed quality time with his wife. Suddenly he pulled her naked body on his lap till her back was flush against his toned torso. He started trailing kisses along her shoulder up and down in a gentle touch till he reached the juncture of her neck and nuzzled there.

"I'm sorry…"He suddenly said catching her of guard. She spun around straddling his waist.

"For what?"

"These past few days... it seems like I was neglecting you…" He trailed off.

"You didn't neglect anything, we've just been busy. And besides I haven't been giving you the attention I should have either my love."She said trailing her fingered south near his crotch. She gently kissed him on the forehead, nose and finally the lips.

"We shouldn't do this... the babies-"

"Will be fine if we are gentle." She cut him off smiling at his protective nature. "That means you can't rock the building's foundation like you usually do." She continued, a devious smirk gracing her features. He pulled her in a passionate kiss but a little thing was irking his mind. He pulled back and asked her the one mystery that bothered him.

"Megaria… What did the broken pot mean?" He wasn't there when they wrote the sign and the video he would see tomorrow.

"Oh… So that's what's been eating at you…" She answered clearly amused. "Well in ancient times women were not allowed to lose their virtue before wedlock, so if said women married and it turned out that she was not a virgin she would be paraded around the village in a hay wagon with a broken pot on a pole representing a broken piece of merchandise since the custom was to buy wives back then. It was a disgrace first of all to the woman's father whom was supposed to prevent this from happening, and to the groom who was the suckered buyer. The dogs represented the fact that anyone could have a go at her. This was used also on prostitutes and so called loose women." She finished just as he let out a healthy laugh. When he calmed down a bit she pressed herself firmly against him and kissed all his remaining stress away. All the attention was making his 'little friend' anxious. Swiftly he lifted her up and impaled her gently on his shaft making sure he didn't hurt her or the babies. He set a slow pace, their activity lasting well into the night.

Meanwhile Stream Fire and Demolisher were having the time of their lives as the videos rolled on. They were laughing so hard they fell out of bed in a heap of tangled limbs. Calming down fir a bit they sat up embarrassed by their previous position.

"Demolisher... I think I'm falling in love with you."Stream Fire admitted suddenly catching him of guard. Demolisher was suddenly very confused as to what he was feeling. He didn't know if he loved her too or it was just attraction at a physical level. He wasn't familiar with this sort of thing. As she turned taking his silence as a refuse of her feelings he felt a sudden rush of panic. He felt like he couldn't live without her. This was definitely love. He suddenly pulled her back into a passionate kiss. Pulling back he looked in her confused eyes and said:

"I'm not falling in love with you; I'm already head over heels for you…" Joy suddenly filled her as she jumped him effectively knocking him down and pulling him into the most heated kiss of their lives.

Moraine was sitting on the couch looking amused at the couple. She was satisfied with the day's events. It seemed like the Decepticons were finally having some much needed peace, butt as her eyes lit up once again she knew that this was far from over. There were only three weeks till the wedding and things would get pretty interesting. With a sigh she went into a light slumber as she anxiously waited for the next day…


	5. Ch:5 Final battle for the rosette…

**Final battle for the rosette… **

It's been two weeks since the 'Legendary Revenge' and the Konoha girls have not come out of their houses. Sasuke on the other hand was desperate. In precisely seven days his Sakura was going to say 'I do' in front of the altar with another man. He would do everything in his power to stop it. He had stupidly waited for her to come back to him but as the wedding closed on it was obvious that it would not happen. He had already gone to the doctors to remove his tattoo via laser treatment but the word UKE was not going of no matter how much they tried. And to make it worse they couldn't start another treatment till he was fully healed meaning he would have to wear it at least another two weeks. Neji on the other hand as well as is cousins were put under constant guard by Lord Hiashi. The disgrace they have brought to the Hyuuga clan and their behavior was inexcusable. Ino didn't show her face as well as Tenten. The only one out was Karin but no one would even acknowledge her after realizing at long last that she was the main reason Konoha lost its cherry blossom. She was prancing around Konoha desperately trying to catch Sasuke. The broken pot couldn't have been more accurate considering she was wearing a bright red tube top with matching short shorts and stilettos. She looked like she went out in her underwear but eventually she found him in a secluded clearing. She jumped him only to be tossed into the nearby pond.

"For the billionth time Karin: I DO NOT LIKE YOU! Leave me the fuck alone. I already have my eyes on someone!" He roared not being able to take any more of her nonsense.

"Well for your information Sasuke-kun the person you have your sights on is getting married and NOT TO YOU! What does she have that I don't?"

"Beauty, power, manners, elegance and grace, a mind, talent, a good gene pool… In short everything the Uchiha Matriarch would ever need. And nothing is going to stop me from getting what I want even if it means I have to force her."

"Get real if you can't beat her you can't force her to do anything. Plus I have everything she has, even better and I give you the attention you so desperately want from the bitch."

"You have nothing… And you're attention is unwelcomed… So do me a favor and leave, leave Konoha if you have to… but never come after me again…" He said in a low voice. Karin in a desperate attempt to win him back she lunged at him and tried to pull him into a kiss pulling at his clothes, but he merely tossed her in the far side of the pond, a place where he was sure there were leaches. She jumped out running at high speed while pulling the critters of her body.

Meanwhile at the Haruno estate, the place was buzzing with activity, everyone was on the edge, and everything was to be ready by the wedding. They all needed final fittings for their outfits; Megaria's dress needing the most modifications considering she was entering her seventh month of pregnancy and was getting pretty big. Megatron took her to the ultrasounds every two weeks to keep tabs on the babies but didn't wasn't to know what they were till they were born as to not spoil the surprise. Megaria on the other hand knew that he was anxious and admired him for his patience. Sakura's dress was going along fine and it was almost finished, all that remained were little details that would be finished by the next day.

Poor Starscream was on the edge. Before this he was mainly a liner but in the last two months he was bombarded by Sakura's relatives, all wanting to know the lucky man that will marry their beloved Cherry. He surprised even himself that he had put up with it for so long. But it was worth it. I exactly seven days he would have his love all to himself and maybe even start having kids. Seeing Megaria's pregnancy he was anxious about having kids of his own with Sakura. And speaking of the devil there was his little cherry sitting alone in the garden after her latest fittings trying to get some much needed rest. He sneaked out of the window and right behind her. He wound his arms around her waist and proceeded to nuzzle her neck.

"So how is my little hime feeling today…?"

"Starscream you should know better than to sneak up on me like that."

"I just wanted to hold you…" He said with a cute pout. Sakura only smirked at him and motioned for him to follow after she got out of his grip. Dumb folded he followed her to the back of the garden where there was a small waterfall secluded in deep foliage. She went right through it into a rather large cave. As he followed her in he was surprised to find it full of flowers and sculpted candles. In the middle there was a large inflatable mattress and a small table with two baskets set on top. It seems she planned it out, this little rendezvous was going to be quite fun.

"What's the occasion?" He asked leaning over her.

"It's just a little thank you for being so patient with my annoying relatives. I know you didn't enjoy yourself much every time they bombarded you with questions…" She replied blushing.

"Oh Sakura… you know I would go against Primus himself for you." She didn't waste a second as she kissed him fully and proceeded to drag him to the table. They ate in silence, the occasional kissing being the best part.

After this all they wanted to do is just enjoy each other's presence but Starscream had the sudden urge to enjoy themselves a little better. He picked Sakura up and pulled her till she was straddling his lap, chests pressed firmly against each other and faces only inches apart.

"Starscream, what are you do-mph…" He kissed her. At first it was gentle, caring, as if to ask her acceptance to their little activity gradually becoming heated and passionate. She quickly responded to his kiss hands fisting in the ling spiky mass that was his hair and legs winding around his waist. His hands however started to travel over her luscious curves starting from her thighs, moving up to cup her bottom which he tentatively squeezed, he then railed his fingers to her waist which he used to pull her incredibly close to him, firmly pressing their bodies together. He continued his journey to her breasts giving each a light squeeze and finally he moved to her shoulders and pulled down the straps to her dress till it pooled around her waist revealing her white laced bra. Not to be outdone she reached for his shirt, unbuttoning it and tossing it somewhere random. Suddenly she found herself pinned to the cave wall with her dress around her ankles. She lowered her hands down to his waist and expertly unhooked his belt pulling down his pants till he was as her clad in only his underwear. She didn't notice him lifting her up in the air till it was too late. SPLASH, they were both in the water but despite this they didn't break the kiss. Slowly the need for oxygen made them resurface. The finally broke the kiss looking in each other's eyes and whispering I love you in sweet melodic harmony.

"Starscream, we should go back…"

"Aw why…?"

"There's still much to do and the caterers will be here any second to decide on the menu and cake."

"All right, but we will finish this…" He said with a smirk.

Unbeknown to the couple was the pair of red tomoe eyes watching them like hawks. Sasuke Uchiha was furious at the sight. That should be him in her arms, kissing hugging and feeling the pure happiness that Starscream was feeling with his Sakura. He felt his blood boiling at the sight of another's hands touching what was rightfully his. As they were about to get out of the water he saw his chance. He transported next to them. A dark smirk adorning his face.

"So Sakura chan, acting like a little whore and seeing other men are we…" He said in a dark tone.

"Get lost Uchiha!"

"Aw, is that a way to talk to your future husband?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"THIS!" He roared as he activated his full body chidori and shocked them both unconscious. 'Now to get rid of the nuisance.' He pushed Starscream into the water and used an earth jutsu to pin him down in case he woke up and tried to swim out. He picked up the unconscious Sakura and dried her off with a towel he found and dressed her in the white dress she wore earlier. Lifting her up bridal style he transported her to the Uchiha estate and placed her in one of the holding cells till he prepared his bedroom for her. Today she would be his… and no one could stop him, he would finally revive the Uchiha clan and have the famous Konoha blossom all to himself.

Meanwhile at the Haruno estate Moraine's eyes were glowing volcano red. Something horrible happened and it had to do with the soon to be wedded couple. She dashed of the roof of the house and bolted to her master's room, the horrible visions of what happened plaguing her mind.

"STREAM FIRE WE HAVE TO GO NOW! YOUR BROTHER AND SAKURA ARE IN GRAVE DANGER! Get Demolisher and Megatron to help you!"

"WHAT! WHAT HAPPENED?"

"NO TIME TP EXPLAIN! JUST HURRY!"

As she bolted out the door in a flurry she ran in to the two mechs she was looking for.

"MEGATRON-SIR DEMOLISHER, SOMETHING AWFULL HAPPENED YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!"

"What the hell happened?" Megatron asked confused.

"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN! PLEASE LET'S JUST HURRY!" They gave each other a glance and ran to catch up with the desperate femme. As they got out Moraine was already waiting in ice panther form and motioned for them to follow. As they reached the waterfall they immediately saw what Moraine was talking about. Starscream was tied up underwater with vines that were also pinning him down and unconscious.

"OH MY GOD how to we get him out?" Stream Fire started to panic.

"Simply you idiots…" Megatron roared as he took off his metamorphosis stone returning to his original form. He dived and removed Starscream's as well. Once in his original form Starscream broke the vines that were holding him and got out of the water with Megatron in tow, seeing how being a tank got him stuck in the mud bellow.

"SAKURA… UCHIHA… KIDNAPPED… MUST GO…!"

"STARSCREAM! Calm down for a second and tell me what the hell are you trying to say before I kill you!" Megatron roared truly pissed. This did _**NOT**_ happen when he got married. If he knew this would happen he would have hauled Sakura's whole family to Cybertron instead of coming to Konoha for the wedding.

"The Uchiha Kidnapped Sakura. We have to get her back!" Starscream finally managed to say.

"Demolisher, you get the others and meet us at the Uchiha estate, Stream Fire lose the stone and let's go, we're paying the Uchiha a home visit."

"YES SIR!" They replied in unison and dashes off.

At the Uchiha residence an unconscious Sakura was having an unwelcomed visitor…

"So littler whore we meet again… Too bad it's the end of the road for you, fucking bitch. You ruined my life, all because you couldn't take the fact that I was better than you. You left this place and returned with your new man whore and you embarrassed me, turned me into a menace to society and mutilated my beauty."The female voice growled menacingly at the still unconscious girl. "Now you steal my man and plan to get away with it? You'll pay dearly." As she said this, a hand with a kunai was raised above her heart. As it plunged to pierce her heart it was stopped by Sasuke.

"Interesting speech Karin but I'm afraid that it's the end of the road for you…" And with that he plunged a chidori charged hand through her chest coming out the back holding her still beating heart. Sasuke threw the corpse in another chamber and used an acid jutsu that dissolved the body, bones and all and evaporated leaving nothing behind. He washed his hands and gently took Sakura into his room which was now decorated with red and black candles, and bed had satin sheets and the windows were closed and locked with the blinds pulled. He tied her hands above her head to the bed post and went to the bathroom to shower before she woke up.

On the streets of Konoha people were stunned to see a tank with the Hokage on top followed by four jets a military vehicle and a floating battle ship speeding towards the Uchiha district of Konoha.

"My dear metallic ally, GO GUCKING FASTER! I WANNA STRANGLE THAT UCHIHA!" Tsunade yelled.

"My dear organic ally, STOP NAGGING ME OR ELSE I'LL TOSS YOU ALL THE WAY THERE!" Megatron replied truly pissed beyond limits at somebody ordering him around. 'Oh god, I'll lose my mind before all this is over.' Was all he could think about.'

_**At the Uchiha estate…**_

Sakura was starting to stir, her head was pounding and her muscles were sore. She felt the satin sheers and dove pillows underneath her but the room she was in wasn't familiar. It was semi dark with crimson walls and black curtains. But the ultimate detail that made her awfully aware of her surroundings was the Sharingan painting on the ceiling. The door on the far end of the room opened to reveal Sasuke Uchiha clad in only boxers with his hair dripping and a dark smirk on his face.

"So you're finally awake Sa-ku-ra-chan…" He said in a seductive tone that would normally have any girl on her knees but he was disappointed to find Sakura looking disgusted by it. On the other hand Sakura's memory was blaring showing her flashes of the events before she was knocked out.

"WHERE'S STARSCREAM! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" She desperately screamed truly scared fir her lover.

"Oh let's just say that he will be dating Karin now… In the afterlife." He said with amusement.

"You animal!"

"Oh I'll show you how much of an animal I can be…" He muttered as he reached the bed and sat near Sakura. "So, love, isn't this just perfect? I mean you and me together like you always dreamed. You'll fall in love with me once again Sakura… And we'll get married and we'll have _**MANY **_children… The perfect fairytale…Isn't it?" He whispered while his hand started to caress her leg moving upwards reaching her thigh and lingering there.

"I'll never love you again. A monster like you… you brought that whore to the village that tried to steal my life…And she succeeded. You didn't give a shit till all you had was a lowly bitch, the ugly truth came out when I left didn't it? When she couldn't live up to my life's demands and you tried to replace her. My mistake was coming back. You just can't live with the idea that someone can live without you in their lives now can you?" Normally the old Sakura would be crying by now, but she was letting a menacing aura surround her that would have scared anyone stupid enough to challenge her. But he was not anyone, He was an Uchiha and he always got what he wanted…

"My sweet Sakura, You'll be mine and that's final…" Sasuke proceeded to straddle her, trying to settle himself between her legs but she snapped them shut instantly making him back up. Even without chakra those beautiful legs had enough strength to crush his entire lower body. He was about to use his sharingan when more than half the main house was blasted out of its foundation.

"Starscream…" Sakura whispered as she saw her beloved mech alive and well.

"So this is your true form isn't it?" Sasuke glared "I always knew Sakura couldn't pick a man by herself, and now she got herself a robot. Nice going Sakura-chan… Now let ne just get rid of him once and for…" Boom the rest of the Decepticons were in the house with Tsunade in front.

"Uchiha you're under arrest for the kidnapping and attentive rape of Sakura Haruno!"

"Really now…" He was used to multiple opponents but not to what came next, they all opened fire at him leaving him incapacitated in a matter of seconds. Starscream made a bee line toward Sakura and untied her as Megatron and Tsunade charged at him full force. With one swift movement he transported himself as far from Konoha as he could. He would come back but unfortunately not today. He was too injured to do anything, his only option remaining to flee.

"All right, now that this problem is solved can we please get this over with?" Megatron asked annoyed. After a day like this he was ready to just spend a nice quiet night with his wife and forger all about it. "And just for the record,, This is absolutely the last wedding I approve out of Cybertron!"

"Yes sir!" They all replied in unison. The rest of the night was spent celebrating their victory. As they all went to bed they all were grateful for the much needed rest.Hokage on top followed by fourHHjideworpfcjerfgv'emfkvmf'vmerklnm

"Starscream…?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Yes my love?"

"I'm sorry for what happened today…"

"It wasn't your fault, now sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow…" He said as he kissed her on the hair.

"I love you… You know…"

"I love you too Decepticon Blossom… My blossom…" He responded as he left sleep envelope him.

'Your blossom… Now and forever…' she thought as she left sleep envelope her world…

_**Review if you like XD**_


	6. Ch:6 Finally married

**Finally married…**

This was it… Finally the day had come… Starscream and Sakura's wedding day. Megatron was relieved and tense at the same time. On one hand he was relieved that this would be soon over and he could go back to Cybertron, no more crazy people, no more meeting 'the folks', no more attempts at his soldiers and so on, just him and his pregnant wife, who by the way was halfway through her Seventh month of pregnancy. Now the tension was killing him. He couldn't wait to see his children born and in his arms. On the other hand He knew that if anything would spoil the wedding now it would be a complete disaster and despite everyone's pleas to calm down he had top security everywhere. Snipers, tanks hidden battle cruisers and he even hauled the Hydra cannon in the planet's atmosphere in case the Autobots decided to pay them a visit. Yup nothing was going to ruin the festivity, that's for sure. The place had tighter security than Vector Sigma himself. Megatron couldn't believe that from the original plan they stayed here almost five months. Double the time and he was beginning to think that there was a conspiracy. But never the less this day would not be ruined. He would personally send anyone that dared move a single pin out of order to the smelting pit, human or transformer. Everyone was getting ready for the big event even his wife who at the moment was with the bride and her bride's maids in the special room. The men were going to leave for the church first and soon after would be followed by the femmes as it was bad luck for the groom to see the dress before the wedding. Although reluctant to leave Megaria alone he agreed and joined Starscream and the other in the changing room. There he saw the groom turned from a proud and confident warrior to a nervous wreck, repeating his vows in the mirror with a bunch of scared men keeping a safe distance.

"Starscream…"

"WHAT?" The dark haired man practically jumped out of his skin hearing his name startling the powerful Decepticon leader into taking a few steps back.

"Calm down or you'll have to be dragged there in a straight jacket! What the fuck is wrong with you. I thought you could take a little pressure!" Megatron hollered at his second in command as he tried to get a hold of himself.

"I'm sorry sir but I'm scared shitless about this day. I mean what if I trip or I lose the ring or I don't kiss her properly or…" He babbled on and on about everything that could possibly go wrong in this. Megatron face palmed himself for not realizing this sooner. Before wedding doubts, they were as common as the weddings but right now he had to calm Starscream down before he had a nervous breakdown… At the risk of sounding like Prime he grabbed Starscream's hair and dragged him somewhere he could talk to him in private.

"First of all you won't trip, you are not wearing high heels, second Moraine is holding the rings and third the kiss is only for show. You have to worry about your performance 24 hours later when you and your wife are on your honey moon and I suggest you make it good if you wanna have kids of your own. Now calm down nothing's gonna go wrong." This seemed to calm him down.

"How do you know all of this?" Starscream asked.

"I'm married aren't I?" With one last smirk they left for the church, Starscream's nervousness almost completely gone.

**(Bride's chamber)**

Sakura was as nervous as ever. Today she would become Mrs. Starscream. It was the happiest day of her life and now it seemed almost surreal that it was finally here. Transformers didn't have family names so he would adopt her name Haruno just like Megatron had adopted the Maximov name. It was something that made her father so proud. It was a flurry inside the room with makeup and dresses virtually flying everywhere. Tsunade was sober for once in her life and trying a new makeup style. Megaria was all ready to leave with the men as she would take Starscream to the altar. Everything was going to plan and she didn't think anyone could ruin this due to the mega security their mighty leader had whipped up. He wasn't that bad but he only let his true colors show on very rare occasions. Getting back to the task at hand Sakura's makeup and hair were done and the dress was fitted on her. Looking at herself in the full length mirror she couldn't believe that the person staring back at her was her. She never had time to fantasize about her wedding day but as she sat there in front of the mirror everything seemed so right. Sakura's mother approached her with tears in her eyes.

"My little Sakura I'm so proud of you…" She said crying.

"AW mom, stop that if you're crying what should I do?" Sakura laughed as she hugged her mother.

"Not cry. You don't wanna keep Starscream waiting on the altar for two hours just because you ruined your makeup."May butted in.

"And speaking of waiting at the altar, Are you ready it's been an hour since the men left. Come on people let's get this show on the road." Rika finally hollered as they were finishing. They escorted Sakura to the limo; Stream Fire would be riding with her and the other bride's maids would be in a separate car. As they reached the church they heard some commotion signaling that Starscream was being brought to the altar by Megaria. This was it; the long awaited moment was just a few seconds away.

_**(Inside)**_

Megaria was walking Starscream to the altar, all eyes of his fellow Decepticons and Sakura's family on him. It would be easier if Stream Fire would be here but he knew she was coming soon as his soon to be wife. They reached the altar and he took his place on the left near Megatron and Megaria, on the right being Misses Haruno waiting for her husband and daughter. Suddenly the music started and all eyes turned to the door as two flower girls were spreading rose petals and cherry blossoms on the floor. Suddenly he saw her, his Sakura. She was so beautiful, her emerald eyes meaning pure happiness at the sight of him and all her loved ones. Even through the veil Starscream could see the fire in them and the gentle passion that told all she was his and his alone. At that moment all his worries and doubts melted away and a feeling of content like nothing he had ever felt coursed through his body. Sakura was feeling the same thing, her heart soaring with every little step she took towards her lover. Finally she reached the altar turning towards Starscream so he could raise her veil over her head.

"You're beautiful." He muttered.

"You're wonderful." She replied as they turned toward the priest.

"If I speak in the tongues of men and of angels, but have not love, I am only a resounding gong or a clanging cymbal. If I have the gift of prophecy and can fathom all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have a faith that can move mountains, but have not love, I am nothing. If I give all I possess to the poor and surrender my body to the flames, but have not love, I gain nothing.  
Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.  
Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away. For we know in part and we prophesy in part, but when perfection comes, the imperfect disappears. When I was a child, I talked like a child; I thought like a child, I reasoned like a child. When I became a man, I put childish ways behind me. Now we see but a poor reflection as in a mirror; then we shall see face to face. Now I know in part; then I shall know fully, even as I am fully known." He read from the bible as Moraine entered the church with the rings and presented them to the couple. "Children, you may now say you're vows." He said as they turned towards each other.

"I, Starscream of the Decepticons, take you, Sakura Haruno, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner the mother of my children and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for all eternity." Starscream Said as he placed the ring on Sakura's finger.

"I, Sakura Haruno, take you, Starscream of the Decepticons, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner the father of my children and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for all eternity." Sakura Said as she placed the ring on Starscream's finger.

"With this being said by the power invested in me by the God almighty I pronounce you Husband and Wife… You may kiss the bride."

As their lips touched in a chest and loving kiss, the fact that they now were a family sunk in. They caught a glimpse on their leader and his wife proudly smirking at them. The wedding party lasted well into the night. At first there was classical music that turned into hip-hop and RNB thanks to Stream Fire. Finally they cut the cake and after this it was time for the newlyweds to go on their honeymoon. They all gathered round for the bouquet toss. Stream fire caught it with ease and Demolisher caught the legging. She hugged him and gave him a mega kiss right in front of everybody. The ship that would take the couple to their honeymoon destination arrived. It was half the size of the nemesis covered in flowers and decorations. They ran towards it in a rain of flowers and rice for good luck and soon they were on their way. Sakura was so happy that she let some tears escape. The first ones since she met Starscream.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned he did something wrong.

"I'm just so happy… Can you believe we're finally married…?" She replied Smiling.

"I know the feeling. It feels so surreal and yet it's here." He smirked as he gave her a passionate kiss.

Finally they reached the destination. It was a lush tropical planet. Their villa was one of the most remote islands of the main archipelago. As soon and they landed servants prepared their room in less than five minutes and after making sure the couple had everything they needed they left the island. They would come back only when the couple called them. Instantly Starscream picked Sakura up in his arms and carried her to their bedroom. Gently he undid the ties at the back of her dress and slid it of her body neatly putting it on a chair and leaving Sakura in her white lingerie. Sakura wasted no time returning the favor as she removed the top of his suit and went for his pants. This was their night. The first time they would really be together. Starscream picked her up gingerly and placed her on the bed, removing her shoes and veil while she worked at his pants leaving them both in their underwear. He kissed her, at first it was a gentle sweet kiss that left her breathless gradually growing heated and passionate. Starscream's hands were gliding over her heated skin causing pleasant shivers to run down her spine and her legs to tighten around his waist. Starscream let out a hiss of arousal, he had been waiting for this moment ever since he laid eyes on her three years ago when she accidentally passed through the warp gate and landed into his arms. Her blush and the stream of apologies for her clumsiness were so cute he couldn't resist but to be fond of her. As he bared witness to her evolution he knew she would one day be his. Sakura was always gentle and sweet and now it was his turn to show her just how much he loved her. He knew a fair bit about how organic reproduction worked and certainly knew how to pleasure a woman. Leaving her sweet mouth he trailed a blazing trail of open mouthed kisses from her neck to her collar bone and to her covered breast that he proceeded to suck through the fine silk fabric. Sakura's moans of pleasure could be heard all over the house. Good thing they were alone or she would be very embarrassed. Nevertheless she would not let him have all the fun. She flipped them over so now he was lying on his back with his hands pinned down. She kissed him, passionately and loving at the same time, lowering down to his collar bone tracing his taut abdomen and going down to the bulge in his pants where she pressed his covered shaft in the valley of her breasts, the restricted contact making him release a hiss of arousal. Sakura only smirked as she moved her tongue up his body leaving a trail of saliva that cooled against his skin. Starscream saw her smirk and as soon as he sensed she was distracted he turned the tables by pinning her down on the bed.

"My sweet wife… it's not nice to tease me that way." He whispered in her ear as he all but ripped her bra of attacking her breasts with scorching kisses and love bites. Yes he would leave his mark on her, make her his and his alone. Sakura was moaning and panting loudly at the sensations invading her body as her husband's ministrations caused the heat to pool down between her legs, the wetness already starting to gather. He gave her a tentative prod with his fingers feeling her wetness and gave a slight chuckle when she almost bolted up right in surprise. He knew very well that it was her first time and was being as cautious as he could be. But it was always amusing to tease her; she gave the cutest reactions in the universe. He kissed her tenderly as if to reassure her that it was all right and as an apology that he scared her all the while pulling off her panties leaving her completely exposed to his hungry gaze.

Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist and with a little twisting action she managed to shrug of his boxers leaving them both naked. When he gave her a questioning look she only smiled and told him she was making it fair. He gave a short chuckle and inserted as finger in her tight core, the silk like muscles and the molten heat there made him harden even mote when he thought what it would feel like when he inserted his member, but for now he had to stretch her out for the big intrusion. Sakura on the other hand was in heaven, the feeling of his finger inside her was an all new sensation and she could only imagine what it would feel like when they actually started. She managed to remove her hands from the bed sheets and wrap her fingers around hardened shaft and was surprised when she couldn't grip it fully, now that was big. For a second she doubted that it would fit but all doubt melted away when he inserted a second and then a third finger and started a slow pumping rhythm, with her matching it with her hand. Heated moans filled the room as they continued pleasuring each other gradually moving faster and faster till they couldn't take it anymore. Starscream pulled out his fingers and sucked them off dry savoring the sweet tangy taste. He slowly positioned himself at her entrance and kissed her lovingly asking for permission. Sakura smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck signaling it was all right to continue. They finally separated and he slowly started to go in carefully as not to hurt her. Sakura felt probably the most excruciating pain in her life, but she was tough she wouldn't scream out. Starscream on the other hand saw her pain contorted face and stopped completely being halfway in. Even if his senses practically screamed at him to take her hard and fast his love for her was making him hold back. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Sakura… are you all right?" He whispered concerned in her ear.

"Yes My love. It always hurts the first time… Just go on. It will subside." Sakura encouraged him, the pain already starting to fade. Hesitantly he pushed all the way in feeling something rip inside her and seeing the tears in her eyes he stopped again.

"Sa-Sakura…I-I think I broke you…" He said in a panic.

"No you didn't you just deflowered me. It's the sign that now I'm yours and only yours." Sakura smiled as she cupped his face for a loving kiss. Slowly he started to pump his shaft inside her tight passage the friction causing jolts of pleasure to run up his spine, his lover's moans and little squeaks of pleasure music to his ears. He slowly picked up his pace when he felt her start move her hips meeting him thrust by thrust in an erotic rhythm that left them both wanting more. Sakura felt him still holding back so she leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"Don't hold back. Please go faster…Harder…" She coaxed him seductively.

"But…. AH!" He moaned in sudden pleasure as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed hard impaling herself on his member. Starscream's control shattered instantly as he gripped her hips so hard he almost bruised them and started a hard and tough pace that knocked the air out of their lungs and made them scream out to the heavens. 'If this is what organic mating feels like I don't mind staying this way' he thought as he increased his tempo. Sakura was screaming his name now and then all the while keeping up with his ever increasing pace. She loved the feeling of bliss and completion that came with him inside her. She felt the fire in her body as he attached her with searing kisses and hard thrusts pool in her stomach and gradually build up in intensity till she felt it was about to burst. If anything stopped them now she was sure she would kill it no matter what it was. Starscream too felt the heat pooling to his groin as he continued to plow into her. Suddenly she let put a scream, her walls convulsing around his shaft while bathing him in liquid fire. It only took a few seconds till he reached his climax releasing hard in her and almost making her cum again. It only took a few moments for them to catch their breaths till they started again. This time sakura was on top riding him like a cowboy. Starscream rose up in a sitting position latching his mouth to one of her breasts while holding her hips in place and thrusting upward making Sakura scream out in pleasure.

"Oh God… Nyah- ha Oh Star- Star- STARSCREAM!" She cried out in pure ecstasy as she climaxed a second time. This time he didn't climax right after instead increasing his pace to the point where the bed would hit the wall with the force of his thrusts making Sakura cum again hard as he himself reached his peak.

"SAKURA-AHH…" He screamed in ecstasy.

After the double orgasm Sakura could hardly breathe, her breaths coming in gagged gasps. As she finally started breathing properly she felt Starscream going hard again inside her. With a smirk he flipped them over so she was on her stomach while he laid his weight on her and entered her from behind setting an agonizing slow pace, slipping his hands to fondle her breasts all the while planting nips and kisses along her shoulders and back. This new pace increased the experience tenfold as their slick skin glided gently Sakura feeling every ridge and muscle of his well built body. Every little movement had them panting and moaning softly as their bodies glided in unison. Finally they reached their final orgasm feeling truly tired from the incredible experience. Starscream pulled out of her and held her tight in a warm embrace.

"I love you…" She whispered tiredly as she let darkness take over her world.

"As I love you Decepticon Blossom." He replied tiredly as he too succumbed to sleep.

The next day they didn't wake up till noon.

"Good morning Sunshine." Sakura greeted her husband.

"Good morning." He replied tiredly stretching but his hand brushed over a piece of paper they never noticed last night. Curiously he picked it up and read it.

**Dear Love birds…**

**The honey moon is by far the most memorable part on the wedding so this is our wedding gift to you…**

**Megatron and Megaria…**

Starscream looked at the rest of the papers on the counter and discovered that they were the new owners of this Island. Sakura only smiled and kissed him. They were truly happy together, and now they even had a place all to themselves. Ah yes their life as a family would be wonderful.


	7. Ch:7 Naughty little SISTER

**Naughty little SISTER**

Stream Fire was walking through the Decepticon base in her organic mode looking for her overly shy lover. Demolisher was by far the sweetest mech alive but when it came to sex he would shy away like a ten year old child. Maybe it was the age difference that was keeping him from being more physical, maybe it was because he never was in a really serious relation up until now or maybe it was because Starscream promised to make Megatron's full wrath look like a Pmsing cheerleader compared to his furry if he even thought of touching her the wrong way. Whichever the case he was a saint… and she hated it. But mow the biggest threat, namely Starscream was on his honeymoon with his gorgeous wife leaving the two love birds alone and ready for some action.

Stream Fire sought out info on this kind of activity from May. Being the group Diva May had more than enough experience, having being even married once. Of course it was before she was a Decepticon, when meeting Megatron she was in the divorce phase. Apparently her husband had fallen in love with another woman and decided to leave her. You would expect a girl to be sad and depressed to have to take such a blow from a loved one but not May. She simply told him that she would make their lives hell. And she kept her promise seeing how now he was a septic tank cleaner and his wife was cleaning public toilets. Revenge was sweet. Back to the topic May was eager to give her all the details about how marvelous sex could be and how she liked to dominate men. Kidnapping Stream Fire from the base for a full week May brought her to her favorite places to shop for sexy lingerie guaranteed to knock a man off his feet. The shopping trip was grueling may making poor Stream Fire try out about one hundred different sets and buying one hundred and fifty seven in total. There was nothing like major diversity when it comes to this. Now Stream Fire was in her room deciding on what would knock Demolisher on his ass when he came in. She knew he was on a mission that needed him in his human form due to stealth reasons and he usually entered his chambers like that. She only had to catch him.

Finally she decided in a red and pink lace set that showed off all her curves. The bra was slightly push up so it accentuated her bust perfectly. She had pink stockings that reached up to mid thigh with red holsters and her hair was loose to frame her face. After dabbing on the tiniest bit of eye shadow gloss and perfume she was ready for her lover to come back. Her timing was perfect as she heard the doors slide and Demolisher's exasperated sigh as he entered.

"Hey Demolisher! Could you come here for a second? I need you to tell me something." Stream Fire yelled through her door. Dumb folded He entered her room not knowing what to expect from his hyperactive lover. As soon as he caught a glimpse of the beauty awaiting him in bed he almost fell on his ass. She was hot, no not hot, hot was a hooker but she was so beautiful, so magnificent, no words could describe her. He instantly felt the heat go to his groin. 'Uh oh… this was not good.' He thought as he wondered how in the name of all that's holly he could resist her. After all her brother was Much stronger that he was and he was promised certain death if he as much as thought of deflowering her.

"S-Stream F-Fire, y-you l-look lovely, uh I should let you put your clothes back on, he heh…" He stuttered as she approached him. She rose up on her tip toes and planted a kiss on his lips. It was chaste and loving surprising him. He in turn wrapped his arms around her deepening it, his self control being close to breaking point. Sensually she pressed herself to him being careful not to overdo it and dragged her hands over his chest slightly pulling his shirt signaling that she wants it off. He complied with her wishes and took it off. No matter how hard he just couldn't resist her. She was so fucking attractive. Stream Fire glided her hands over his muscular torso and arms amazed by the large rippling muscles. He was definitely larger that her brother who had a long and lean body structure. You would think that in human form Starscream would be inferior to Demolisher but he had chakra control close to Sakura's and strength to boot. She kissed him again this time being more passionate and demanding and he complied with her. He suddenly lifter her up like she weight nothing and she wound her legs around his waist effectively pressing herself to him earning a hiss of arousal from the man in her arms. He in turn grabbed her ass and gave it a sudden squeeze making her squeak in his mouth. She saw his smirking face and gave him a questioning look.

"Only making it fair…" He chuckled as she scolded. So he wanted to make fun heh… She got off him and with one hard yank he was on the bed with Stream Fire straddling his waist. His shyness seemed to resurface as his face became bright red. Scream Fire saw this and giggles as she started planting kisses along his neck and torso making his squirm under her touch. She was following May's instructions to the letter and enjoying herself thoroughly. The feeling of making a big strong man quiver in pleasure sent a zing of heat to her womanly parts making her moan softly. Demolisher may not be the most aggressive male in the Decepticon army but he sure wasn't a wimp and he decided to take control. He flipped them over so he was now on top and showered her neck and chest with kisses making sure his hot breath ghosted over her chest making her pink buds stand out from under her bra. Stream Fire blushed and wanted to say something but her words died out when he started kneading her breast through her clothes. Gently he slid his hands under her and with a slight twisting motion he unclasped her bra disposing of it and started sucking on her right breast. Stream Fire started to feel the heat poor between her legs as his ministrations continued. This was incredible… Where in the world did he learn to do that? The sensations of extreme pleasure and heat coursed through her body making her pant and feel wetness gather between her legs. It was something she couldn't quite describe. She wrapped her legs around his torso and with a little twisting motion his pants and boots were of leaving each in only one article of clothing. He didn't waste any time in massaging her thighs moving slowly upwards from the knees and hovering dangerously close to her core. Stream Fire traced the muscles on his abdomen with her fingers marveling at the way they rippled under her soft touch. Feeling daring she dragged her hands lower to his groin where she gently stroked him through his boxers. She was slightly startled by the size of his member. Was that really supposed to fit inside her? Just by feeling it harden in her hand she felt more and more nervous. Demolisher who was carefully watching her to see her reactions immediately felt her fear and stopped altogether. He would not under any circumstances hurt her; he would even go so far as to defy Megatron for her even if it meant him losing his head.

"Are you all right Stream Fire?" He asked carefully afraid he did something to scare her.

"It's nothing love… It's normal for a girl to feel a little nervous on her first time…" She admitted.

"If you're not ready we don't have to do this…" He soothed.

"No, no I'm ready; I'm just a little self conscious… after all no one has ever seen me completely exposed. And I'm no Megaria…" She finished with a sigh.

"You don't have to be like Megaria. She is beautiful in her own way. But that's ideal to Megatron. You're the most radiant and beautiful girl I have ever seen and I'm surprised and honored you picked me to be with you…" He admitted.

"How could I not be with you? You're the sweetest and most caring mech alive. You stopping now is proof of this and I love you so much…" She finished as she gave him a passionate and loving kiss, her past nervousness evaporating. He eagerly responded to her affection adding his own passion into the mix. He lowered down to the waist hem of her panties and dragged down agonizingly slowly with his teeth along with her leggings leaving her completely bare to his heated gaze. Gently he started to plant kisses on her body starting from her sweet lips down between the valley of her breasts stopping go give each rosy bud a slight lick before going down closer to her sacred area before avoiding it all together and kissing the inside of her thighs all the while she was emitting the sweetest sounds, music to his ears… Finally he raised his head and gave her a slight prod with his fingers making her release a particularly loud moan. He gently inserted his forefinger inside the heat and tight wetness making him groan at the thought of how this would feel around his member. Stream Fire was surprised at first but it felt so good she couldn't help but buck her hips into his touch. Taking this as a sign to continue he started pumping his finger slowly gazing at her face checking every single reaction. He himself was getting turned on by his but he contained himself. This was her first and he didn't want to harm her. Feeling her looses up a bit he added a second and a third finger gradually speeding up, her heated mewls and wanton moans encouraging him. Stream Fire on the other hand was in heaved. Her skin was on fire and her insides tied to knots. It felt incredible. At first it hurt a little as he inserted his first finger but it rapidly faded into and delicious friction se was feeling now. Demolisher remembered something he saw in a video that Soundwave was oh so generous to show him and in a moment of curiosity he lowered his head and gave a tentative lick to her hidden pearl. This caused her to let out a very loud moan, Demolisher silently thanked primus the walls were somewhat soundproof of he would have a lot of explaining to do if someone decided to waltz in. Especially Cyclonus… He set a stimulating rhythm between his fingers and his tongue, her sweet tangy taste almost sending him over the edge. Stream Fire was practically leaking, her fluids providing the perfect lubrication for and Demolisher's hot tongue inside her made her hotter and hotter. She felt a bubble form in the pit of her stomach, a fireball that was growing and threatening to burst. She was so close to release, it only took just two more strokes of Demolisher's hot tongue to send her over the edge.

"OH… MY… PRIMUS… DEMOLISHER!" She screamed in ecstasy between pants as he licked her clean. After a few moments though she managed to reclaim her senses enough to stand up and push him down on the bed straddling his waist and kissing him passionately getting a taste of herself. She lowered down and pulled off his underwear, his manhood springing out in attention. Stream Fire gulped as it looked even bigger than she imagined. She lowered her head and licked the underside of his manhood earning a shuddered moan from him. She suddenly engulfed it grateful she didn't have a gag reflex and started to bob her head slightly listening to his pleasured sounds. Using her and she gripped it and started pumping while her other one massaged his balls. Finally after a few moments he came in her mouth. She did as he did and swallowed it all. He was panting and sweating after this experience and eager to start the real act. He flipped them over and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Last chance to back up…" He warned as she only giggled.

"I'm not backing up for anything in the universe…"

He slanted his lips over hers and pushed all the way in breaking her barrier." He halted at the sight of her pain contorted face. Stream Fire soon bucked her hips for him to continue. It didn't hurt as much as she expected it to. Maybe the long foreplay helped. He started a medium pace that had them both screaming out in pleasure.

"Primus; you're so tight…" He muttered as his thrusts increased in force. He latched his mouth to her breast while one of his arms wound around her waist increasing the speed. Stream Fire was moaning his name repeatedly like a mantra. She was in heaven. The feeling of his arms, his powerful rippling muscles and his mouth on her breast were divine, all combined with his powerful thrusts, reaching depts. inside her even she didn't know she had. Feeling that familiar bubble in her stomach start to grow again she bucked her hips in rhythm with his thrusts. Taking this as a request to go faster he went as hard and fast as he could, both eager to reach that familiar level of nirvana. After a few more thrusts they came at the same time screaming each other's names.

"Oh Fuck DEMOLISHER!"

"STREA FIRE!" they yelled in unison. Now this was heard outside for sure. He slumped down truly exhausted by the night's activities, careful not to squish her. "I love you too Stream Fire…" He whispered as she gave him one last kiss before falling asleep with her head on his chest.

**(Time Skip…)**

It's been one month since Stream Fire and Demolisher first slept together and to be honest they practically did every night, careful though because Two week ago Starscream and his wife came back. Lucky for them he was in such a good mood he didn't start interrogating.

The past two weeks were torture for the Decepticons. After the battle with nemesis prime and their upgrades, with Megatron changing his name into Galvatron; Optimus would not stop to bug them about an allegiance, Unicron was becoming a major pain and had to be eliminated and Megaria was at the end of her pregnancy. She was just a few days to term and could give birth any day.

Finally after many testimonies Galvatron saw Thrust as the traitor he was…

"You'll pay dearly for this treachery Squid head!" He roared as he attacked. Thrust however used his propeller to push him back. Megaria used her chains to stop it but a stinging pain in her stomach followed by a contraction. 'Great now you had to start.' She thought as she dropped the chain and clutched her stomach groaning. Sakura was at her side in a flash as Thrust got away.

"What's wrong!" Galvatron asked a hint of panic in his voice.

"My water broke…" Megaria managed to growl out.

"WHAT!" He really panicked now

"The babies are coming!"Sakura cleared things out as Galvatron picked up his wife taking her to the delivery chamber.

"AH…" Megaria screamed as a particularly hard contraction hit her. After setting her on the bed Sakura asked Galvatron if he wanted to wait outside. He refused to leave his wife though and cradled her head as they waited for her to dilate enough to deliver. Megaria's breathing was labored and for the next hour or so she had only small contractions, manageable to handle. Suddenly she screamed. Hard contractions started as Sakura instructed her how to do her breathing.

"Come on Megaria it's time to start pushing the baby is crowning…" Sakura said. Megaria only nodded as she started to push, her husband feeling the tension in her body. "That's it Megaria, just a few more pushes…"

"I FUCKING KNOW!" She screamed as she continued pushing. A few seconds later Megaria screamed as the first baby came out; it's loud cries being proof that it was healthy and strong.

"It's a girl." Sakura announced as she passed her to May to clean her up as she continued with Megaria as the second baby was already ready to come out Megaria being dilated from the first birth. The second child came out easier that the first and Megaria was utterly exhausted. "It's another girl." Sakura announces as she used her healing chakra to restore Megaria's normal blood pressure. Megaria's natural healing mana feared up restoring the stretched tissue from being pregnant, half an hour later the only thing that indicated that she was pregnant were her swollen milk filled breasts. Sakura and May came in with the two bundles sleeping peacefully. Galvatron was mute the whole way. He was so proud, of her, of his babies… All ready he loved them. He took a glance at his wife who after a double birth dozed off in his arms. As if on cue Megaria woke up to see her daughters. They placed them in her arms and let the couple alone for a few moments.

"Aren't they beautiful…?" Megaria asked with a smile on her face. She was so happy. Galvatron gave her a peck on the lips.

"They look exactly like their mother…" He smirked. "More for me to love" He chuckled looking at them. Suddenly they woke up with piercing cries.

"What's wrong with them?" Galvatron asked concerned.

"They're just hungry…" Megaria told him as she proceeded to breast feed them. After they were finished she out them in their cradles and ricked them to sleep. "Have you thought of names?" She suddenly asked.

"How about Gregoria; after your mother and Sheila?" He asked.

"I completely agree. Those are good names." She smiled. "Then it's settled?"

"Settled." He agreed as he went to the door to see what his men were doing. As soon as he opened the door they all fell on him in a pile.

"Uh… Hi Megatron sir we were just curious…" Cyclonus explained. With a heavy sigh and his wife's giggling in the background Galvatron reluctantly let them in to see the future decepticons. His girls…

**Review PLZ**


	8. Ch:8 Unicron Dies

**Unicron Dies**

Galvatron a father… Galvatron a father… Galvatron-father… Optimus prime could not imagine Galvatron as a father no, it was impossible, improbable, inconceivable… If someone would have come to him and told him Galvatron suddenly decided to stop leading the decepticons and start busting rocks with his head he would have believed him. But Galvatron and the word father did NOT belong in the same sentence. It was something out of this world. But now as he finally managed to create an allegiance with the Decepticons He was seeing him and Megaria, a femme he knew he had married caring for two little bundles, organic babies no less. How did he do that anyways? It didn't matter , the technical details… but him as a caring mech, Galvatron the legendary tyrant, the all mighty decepticon leader a father… and a caring one no less… This was certainly something of a miracle.

Another mystery that plagued his mind was where the hell have all the Decepticons disappeared to those long months when their activity was practically zero. What in the name of Primus were they up to? He was indeed getting too old for this… As he stood there watching Megaria rock the babies to sleep Galvatron suddenly turned to him with a scowl.

"What the hell are you staring at Prime?" Finally the Autobot leader was snapped out of his thoughts and back to the real world where he realized he had spaced out for a good ten minutes.

"Huh? Oh, back to the allegiance… Right, right…" He stuttered looking awkwardly at Galvatron like he had grown a second head.

"Don't tell me you overcharged before you got here, really Prime I expected better from you…" For the first time in his life Optimus Prime's eye twitched in annoyance because of his Decepticon enemy and rival…

"I did not consume excessive amounts of Energon before I got here…" He stated as a matter of factly.

"Well the why are you stuttering. It wouldn't have to do with the incident where you fell into my arms?" He smirked. Was he making fun of him? Optimus was about to lose his calm and give Galvatron a piece of his mind but considering that it was just what he was waiting for he calmed down looking at him awkwardly. Then the thought struck him like lightning.

"I'M NOT GAY!" He finally lost it yelling out loud and making the whole base look at him like he was insane. Galvatron only smirked and had to tell Starscream that he had lost the bet. He had succeeded in making Optimus Prime look like an idiot in front of his men. And he liked it. Optimus looked around seeing the weird looks everyone was giving him and turned to Galvatron. "That was on purpose wasn't it?"

"It was… and it was completely worth it…" He smirked heading towards the control room with a furious prime on his tail. Galvatron discovered that fighting with mind games was a new pass time he quite enjoyed. It gave oh so marvelous reactions that he could later use to his advantage. He resisted the urge to laugh seeing his old rival's face after the entire base now thought he was gay. Back to important matters Unicron was still proving to be a pest and he was going to destroy him. As they prepared for the trip inside the planet eater he took one last glance at his wife as she wished him good luck discreetly and passed him a strange charm.

"Galvatron… We should go now." Optimus commanded trying to recover his dignity. Fully serious Galvatron went with his in the pod that would take them there. Now Prime was confused again. Just seconds ago Galvatron was making fun of him and playing mind games and now he was fully serious. Did he have fucking mood swings?

Finally they were on Unicron looking for a way in when Thrust made his unceremonious appearance.

"Prime you go ahead. I have a pest to deal with…" Galvatron growled as he looked at the jet like a feral lion looking at it's pray. Optimus just followed his instructions as there was no talking to him in this state. Their battle was short Galvatron clearly having the upper hand

"I have a new more powerful leader. Unicron is the ultimate life form. Finally someone that's better than you. No more training and being subordinate to some incompetent losers. You Galvatron are a fool. Join Unicron and this will be your way to power." Thrust babbled on like a maniac. Now Galvatron saw what his men were saying about the squid head being insane and the reason they avoided him. It was sad really.

"You're nuts you know that?" He replied lamely as he shot him down.

"You don't deserve to rule. You've gotten soft. How else would you explain having a wife and kids?" Alright Now Galvatron was angry. Absolutely no one insulted him and his family and got away with it. He rammed thrust into Unicorn's closing joint right into the muscle like tentacles. "Galvatron sir…I-I was only kidding … you're the real leader of the decepticons….. Please help me… Galvatron sir you wouldn't leave me hr now would you…?" Thrust begged as he was being smashed.

"Thrust if you get out of there you'll face my full wrath…" Then Galvatron left leaving Thrust to die. Finally catching up to Optimus they made their way to the inside Unicron Galvatron now fully determined to kill him. After finally reaching the spark they were immobilized by long tentacles. Surprisingly they were organic of origin… It was truly a strange occurrence. Finally Sideways made his entrance.

"I see you two are all tied up…"

"What do you want Sideways?"

"I would prefer you to use my real Name… Unicron…"

"You're still a worthless little traitor no matter that your name is…"

"We'll see about that." As he said this he caught Galvatron in tentacles squeezing the life out of him. Galvatron on the other hand managed to tear the bonds that were imprisoning him cutting out the minicon weapons and leaving Unicorn's body powerless.

"Interesting move Galvatron… I see why Megaria chose you as the man in her life…" A serpent like female voice rasped as the owner of the voice passed through the wall. She was clearly from the Maximov family. Galvatron recognized her as Megaria's older cousin. She was clearly one of the undead as he recalled her death years ago at Megaria's hand.

"So Uliah… Came back from the dead to defend another powerful entity you considered unstoppable?" Galvatron snarled. By this tome Optimus was really confused. Coming back from the dead? Was it really possible? How much did Galvatron really know about these things? Was he really that misinformed and weak? All these questions swirled into his head as he looked at the strange female. She looked like a stone and wood version of Megaria, her eyes glowing a demonic red and her claws were ice blue. Suddenly she lunged at Galvatron managing to freeze one of his legs while he used the star saber to cut the side of her abdomen. She screamed in agony but healed quickly lunging at him again this time being stabbed in the gut while Galvatron managed to free his leg. She healed yet again as Sideways joined her. Galvatron caught the weapons and called prime to run outside.

"I thought you didn't run from battle…"

"I don't, we stand a better chance in the open…" And he was right, just as they reached the exit Galvatron fired the requiem blaster and fatally wounded Sideways leaving him with the witch.

"Oh you big strong mech… You wouldn't hurt your own children now would you…?" She chuckled as two bundles of tentacle revealed his babies. They had a pair of spiked aimed at their necks ready to slit their throats any second. "Give me the wea-AHHHHHHH" She didn't manage to finish as Megaria appeared behind her clawing her back with her dagger like acid claws. The vines dropped the babies and Megaria caught then just in time teleporting near her husband.

"What happened?" Galvatron asked furious.

"She managed to warp into the nursery knock out the guards and take them I came as soon as I found out. Starscream suddenly opened fire on the witch and pulled over near Megaria.

"Are they alright?"

"Yes…" Uliah reformed again furious as hell.

"How do we stop her?" Optimus was getting frustrated.

"She's a demon. They are born in fire they will die in fire." Megaria cleared as she passed the kids to Starscream and her husband. Uliah lunged at them ready to kill but Megaria generated a giant fireball that engulfed her and her tentacle sending her to hell without the possibility of ever returning. "It's over…"

"Now all we need to do is rebuild Cybertron and we're officially done." Optimus really knew how to spoil the mood. "It's gonna take ages…"

"I don't think so. This thing has more than enough energy to restore the planet. Starscream call your wife!" Galvatron ordered as Optimus practically fell on his aft. Sakura was there in a flash and they proceeded to Unicron's power core. "I saw the way he uses this as a cannon. Megaria, Sakura can you convert this energy into healing Mana and direct it towards the planet?"

"That's pure genius Galvatron Sir…" Sakura exclaimed as her husband scolded. They made the necessary hand signs and immediately Cybertron was reborn right in front of their eyes. Optimus didn't know what to think any more. Galvatron was a much better leader than him. That was obvious. He may have his uncanny methods of obtaining what he wanted but he despite all managed to come out on top and lead his followers to victory and a better life. He needed a vacation. Optimus needed to leave for a while and think everything out. Upon entering the nemesis they were greeted by a panicked Demolisher.

"GALVATRON IR YOUR FAMILY IS…"

"Is right here." He cut of the panicked but as he and his wife took the babies to their cradle. As Megaria ricked the giggling babies she sensed the presence of another small energy pattern in the room she looked around and saw it came from Sakura; more precisely from her stomach. She smiled realizing just what it was.

"Sakura use your healing chakra on your stomach." She smirked making her husband and Optimus to look at her weirdly.

"Why?"

"You'll see." Sakura prodded her stomach and her eyes widened at the discovery. "Go give Starscream the news." Sakura didn't need any other words as she was out the door in a second. A few seconds later they heard Starscream's yell.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS! I'M GONNA BE A DADDY!" He sang as he kissed his wife in pure happiness.

"Hey you didn't react that way when you found out I was pregnant…" Megaria pouted at her husband.

"I took a tranquilizer that day my love…"

"Hey Ya know Stream Fire might be pregnant too considering how many times she and Demolisher did it!"Cyclonus butted in the conversation and The two afore mentioned tried desperately to shut him up, but alas the all mighty roar of Starscream rocked the base.

"WHAAAAAAATTTTTTT! MY BABY SISTER ISN'T INNOCENT ANY MORE? I'LL KILL YOU DEMOLISHEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRR!" He roared as he went straight for Demolisher. Stream Fire jumped in front of him in defense.

"That's enough Starscream you know very well we love each other. Why can't you just be happy for us!"She yelled on the verge of tears. Starscream calmed down and looked at his sister.

"I'm sorry sis… It came as an extremely big shock and I just wanted to protect you… you know I love you sis…" He bowed his head apologetically.

"I love you too Starscream but you gotta learn that I'm not a Kid any more…"She replied hugging him.

"I'll try but I can't guarantee anything he joked."

"That's my loud mouthed brother."

"You see Prime everything fell into place by itself…" Galvatron mused as Optimus practically begged him to intervene earlier. When he got no response… "Prime…PRIME!" He yelled but as he turned he saw the Autobot leader passed out on the floor. 'Oh primus is he really the guy I've fought for so long?' He thought as he leaned to kiss his wife. "So my love when do you want to plan a little brother for the girls?" He asked in a seductive voice as Megaria only pinched him

"Try giving birth wise guy and then ask me about other babies!" She scolded. Life was definitely going to be interesting from now on…

**(Time Skip 12 years later…)**

Galvatron was just entering his throne room after a grueling mission when to little flurries knocked him off his feet. His twelve year old twins just loved to knock him off his feet whenever he came home from a long trip and shower him with love. He couldn't believe how the word 'no' magically disappeared from his dictionary every time it came to them. War wise The Autobots and Decepticons were still at each other's necks but not nearly enough to wreck the planet again.

"Hi daddy we love you." Gregoria and Sheila said in unison as they kissed both his cheeks.

"Girls I thought you two were too old for this."

"That may be but it doesn't make it any less funny." They giggled as they let him go and went to play with Hoshi outside. Hoshi Noko (Star child) Was Starscream's first born child. He was a sparkling and he was the exact copy of his father where as Galvatron's girls took after their mother. Speaking of her she entered the room with their seven year old son Megatron.

"I presume your trip went well my love…" She smiled warmly at him. He didn't know why but her smile melted his spark.

"Of course my love…" He replied kissing her.

"EWWW Adult sex!" Megatron yelled covering his eyes. He looked exactly like his father and had his fighting spirit.

"If it weren't for that you wouldn't be here…" Galvatron laughed at his son's face. Starscream and Sakura Suddenly came in, Sakura holding their five year old daughter Starla. She was Sakura's spitting image.

"Mommy can I please play with Megatron?" She asked as her mother set her down.

"Sure honey." Immediately Megatron grabbed her hand and went out to show her his new fighting techniques.

"Those two really love each other…" the women mused as Galvatron and Starscream only hoped that they weren't thinking about grandbabies.

They spent all day playing as their parents discussed politics. Suddenly Stream Fire and Demolisher joined then along with their new born baby girl Kali.

"Well I see decepticon numbers are rising." Mused Starscream as he picked up his niece. Suddenly Megatron and Starla came up to their parents.

"Dad when is it legal for someone to get married?" Megatron asked.

"After the age of eighteen. Why do you ask?"

"So I know how much I have to wait till I can marry Starla!" He sang excitedly as Starla hugged him. No sooner had they announced this, their fathers were out cold on the ground. That as a shock that managed to knock out the all Mighty Galvatron and Starscream. But this kids didn't let that stop them and thirteen years later they were walking down the aisle and Saying I do in front of the altar. Since then Decepticon population was in continuous increase, eventually they set out to conquer new planets. It seems Galvatron's dream was coming true; slowly but surely the Decepticons were reigning supreme and he was conquering the universe along with his family. All was as it should be and how it would stay.

**AN: Well this is it I hope you liked it and check out my new story called Zombie Wars!XD**


End file.
